Contruyendo una vida
by CarMasi
Summary: cuando me creia muerto eh resucitado de la muerte. cuando crei nunca volver a este lugar, cuando crei que mi odio era aun mas fuerte,regreso. cuando la luz de mis ojos se apago volvio a encenderse.aun cuando mi clan no existe.aun cuando estoy solo.uchibro
1. Cap 1 aun no muero

**hola no no soy carmasi mi nombre es BF o black forest me decide de carmasi por unos momentos, este fic dice qeu es sasusaku pero no llega a serlo sino hasta el capitulo dos, es un fic basado en los hermanos uchija tanto itachi com sasuke aparecen en este fic. les adveirto qeu tuve ue romperme la cabeza para desifrar como diablos iba a hacer que itachi no muriera tomando en cuanta el manga el cual eh ignorado pro completo y em eh ido por la tangente. **

**carmasi waaaaaaaaa ayuda!**

**te callas bueno los dejo con este fic que en mi opinion me da mucha risa y aun mas me parece interesante espero lo disfrutan me despido ... adios. **

**Recosntruyendo mi Clan. **

**By Inner; Black Forest BF. ****Reeal: CarMasi **

**Declaimer: los personajes de la seria ****NARUTO**** no son de mi pertenencia, estoy pensando en hacer que kishi-kun firme un contrato donde me los seda a todo y cada uno de ellos, pero mientras aun le pertenesen a kishi. Oh perdon ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**** contento bien ahora empezemos.**

**Cap.I Aun no eh Muerto? **

Todo habia pasado en un isntante, mi corazon se habia detenido, solo veia un largo tuner negro y no mas, cuanto tiempo habia pasado bagando pro esa oscuridad, por aquel oscuro tunel, y sin ver aquella luz que se supone te guia a tu lecho de muerte. Cuanto?

Recuerdo lo ultimo que habia pasado. Pero como se supone deveria haberlo olvidado, su expresion de temor, el dolor y tristeza en su rostro, tsh.. almenos le habia explicado, ahora no me odiaba. Que le habia dicho antes de "morir".. o ya recuerdo.

_**-"lo siento. Pero esta vez no habra proxima vez…"**_

si fue lo ultimo que escucho de mi boca, despues de haberle dicho la verdad acerca del asesinato de nuestro clan, el complot, la ambicion de algunos, el proteger mialdea primero q a mi clan .hum..

que pasa. Oh si la luz ahí esta pero espera, com es que . mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlo, mis manos, mis dedos, escucho voces.

_**-esta despertando… **_

au nno veo nada, o cierto lo habia olvidado, mis ojos ahora le pertenecen a mi pequeño hermano pero, escucho voces.

_**-no seas imprudente no vez que apenas se esta recueperando**_.

Alguien mas? Cuantos hay, no logro ver nada, mis sentidos ninja no me dicen nada donde estoy, que es esto, una sabana, donde estoy, en una cama? Pero como .

-**ah uhm **…Desperte , aun no veo nada solo puedo persivir el ambiente a mi alrededor, tranquilo, se escuchaban las aves y que era eso, agua? Algun rio cercano, devia estar en algun tipo de chosa en el bosque, pero.. por que? … sigo vivo? Como es posible? Habia muerto.. o acaso no era asi?. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho, en efecto senti mi corazon latiendo, mis ojos estaban cubiertos con unas cintas y mis heridas, mis heridad, habian sanado, estabn tratadas, pero quien.

**-ano…** escuche uan voz, una suave voz, era una chica uan joven, volte hacia donde pude escuchar la voz, no podia ver nada, no lograba ver nada a mi alrededor, no podia verla quien era? Como era.?

**-Hay pero que idiota Oye!..**una segunda voz, no era tan suave, era chillona era alegre algo asi como la voz de naruto, pero era otra chica y esta ¿se habia metido en la cama donde estaba? Si podia sentirla sentada justo enfrente mio. Voolte donde ella estaba lo mismo, oscuridad, ni una sola silueta, nada.

**-ui este es raro ,mira oye com te llamas.** Empezo la chic aa pincharme el hombro que acaso penso que era algun tipo de juguete?

**-mi.. misao dejalo. Aun no recupera.**. nuevamente la joven de mi izquierda, la suave y calamda voz, parecia tranquila por su timbre de voz.

**-oh ~ .. **respondio la otra joven con un puchero,volteando aver a la otra joven.** mira que quien no se recuepera despues de dormir casi un mes. Y dime com te llamas extraño.**la joven vio al chico en cama, con vendas en los ojos, y en casi todo su cuerpo, habia tenido una gran batalla, su cabello era negro, y largo lo tenia recogiodo en una coleta baja.

-**… ,mi nombre es.. Itachi… **

**-eeeeeh! mira Tsuki mira hablo hablo!**

**-eh! Claro que va a hablar esta ciego no mudo!.. **la otra joven alzo un poco la voz.

**-oye… **volvi a hablar**.. podrias porfavor bajarte por si no lo haz notado estas ensima mio.. **me queje, el que estuviera ciego no significaba que no sintiera el peso de la chica ensima de mi, pues podria decir que por su peso, no era muy delgada.

**-uy que aguafiestas, ne onesama.. que piensas hacer con el?** Pregunto la chica de voz chillona.

**-eh? A que te refieres con que que pienso hacer con el, ya te lo habia dicho. **

Habia dicho. Hacer conmigo, espera habia llegado a la casa de alguna bruja , acaso eran algun tipo de oroshimarus version chica que le gustaban experimentar con los cuerpos ajenos.

**-no se que piensenhacer con migo pero no pienso quedarme…** me levante de la cama dispuesto a salir cuando un fuerte dolor en mi espina me detuvo haciendome detener y a punto de caer, senti unas manos suaves sostenerme, que eran?

**-vez te dije que aun no estaba recuperado por completo**.. le reclamo la joven de suave voz z la otra que al parecer se cruzaba de brazos.** Y tu podrias calmarte no vamso a hacer nada malop contigo, solo intentare devolverte algo que haz perdido**.

No se como pero de alguna forma pude sentir tranquilidad, y juraria que ene sos momentos la joven habia sonrerido hacia mi.

**-algo que eh perdido?** Pregunte. Que habia perdido, pues mucho, mi clan, mi familia, mi aldea, mis ojos. y estuve a punto de perder mi vida.

-**si algo que haz perdido, ahora recuestate y descansa.. **ella lo ayudo a volver a la cama deonde descansaba y alli lo dejo.

Me ayudo a volver a la cama, su aroma era suave, y sus manos tambioen por el poco tiempo que estuve cerca de ella, pude sentir su cabellera, era lanrga y sedoza.

**bien , le dejaremos descanzar, vamso misao.. **

**-si si lo que digas luna, nos vemos luego comadreja.. **rio la joven saliendo de la habitacion junto con su hermana.

Las dos habian salido de la habitacion habian llegado a la cocina era de noche, y habian hido a ver al joven que habian rescatado. Una chica de larga cabellera, de color violeta, muy clara, casi podia decirse que era color lila, y sus ojso azules, era esbelta, y tenia un protuberante busto, claro no era mas grande que el de tsunade pero era grande.

Y la otra joven sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y sus cabeza recostada en su mano, su cabellera de era de un color castaño cobrizo y sus ojos eran azules como los de su hermana mayor, su complexion era parecida.

-**oye tsuki.. deverdad piensas devolverle la vista a ese joven…. **Pregunto aquella que estaba sentada en la mesa. Su hermana quien estaba frente a la cocina solo le daba la espalda y servia el te. Y asintio con la cabeza.

-**pero por que, si no lo conoces, ademas recuerda que no tienes chakrta suficiente para hacer una operación como esa… **

**-misao.. tu y yo, poseemos un poder muy especial, pero en ocasiones, la otra no ve lo que una ve, y eso aveces es complicado de explicar, **la joven de cabello lila volteoa ver a su hermana y llevo las tazas de te a la mesa. **Tu no viste loq eu yo vi, ese joven .. su vida a estado llena de engaños, y cosas qu eel no deseo hacer, odio y remordimiento acogen su corazon, pero muy dentro de el hay compasion.**

**-sabes me dasmiedo cuando habals asi.. **hablo la chica de cabello cobrizo tomando un sorbo de te. **Pero tienes razon.. **vio su reflejo en la taza de te. **Es nuestro poder nuestra habilidad… y es un problema el que no podamos sabes lqo eu la otra ve… bueno.. **dejo la taza de te en la mesa y se levanto. **Ya me voy .. deseame suerte.. **tomo una bolsa con complementos nijas. Su hermana bajo la mirada.

-**para que haces eso, nuestra villa ya no existe, no tenemos por que aplicar para ser aceptados en una aldea ninja.. no quiero ser un ninja… **

**-onesama.. escucha, nuestros padres nos entrenaron para ser ninjas, nuestra aldea ya no existia cuando nacimos, eran pocos los que habian sobrevivido, tu lo dijiste, y esa aldea es la unica que aun reconoce a nuestra aldea, la aldea oculat entre el remolino. **

**-wakata.. demo… **

**-ademas necesitamos el dinero.. **respondio la chica con su voz chillona de siempre y su animo usual, sonriendo con todos lso dientes. **Y si logro entrar a la unidad ambu de konoha, podemos mantenernos en el bosque. Ademas .. **se inco a ver a su hermana directo a lso ojos. **si no fueras tan terca aplicarias tu. **

Su hermana abrio lso ojos como dosplatos, y parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de reir.

-jej.. bueno **gambate onechan.. **

**-HAAAAAAI! .. **y asi la joven de cabello cobriso tomo su bolsa y se dirigio a la hoja. Mientras su hermana mayor la veia partir desde el marco de la puerta de aquel lugar, parecia un dojo, con la luz de la luan reflejandose en el lago de la parte tracera.

-**ve con cuidado hermana.. **su voz cambio y se volvio algo lugubre y el color de sus ojos cambio a un anaranjado, sus ojos se achicaron y su pupila dejo de ser redonda a ser triangular casi como lso ojos de un dragon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras en la habitacion donde descansaba un chico de cabello negro.

**-no logro consiliar el sueño…. **

La luz de la luna se reflejaba a travez de una ventana en la habitacion talvez, es estraño, solo puedo ver su resblandor, pero no logro verla, sombras y opscuridad, es dificil estar ciego,

**-tal vez por ello no logro consiliar el sueño.**

Movia mis manos enfrente a mi, queria ver, al menos un poco, almenos sentri, me consentre en mi crakra, en el crakra a mi alrededor, talvez podria sentir el aura de las cosas, y podria ver almenos un poco, no es que intentara desarollar un tipo de byakugan, pero almenos podria agudizar mis sentidos, desperta aquello a lo que llaman el ojo de la mente.

**-tsh.. es inutil … pero.. que quiere ella devolverme que eh perdido **

**/**

**hola a todos aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic, bueno decidi hacer este fic, por que mi OC la linda tsuki se mecese estar con el lindo de itachi.**

**Para los que no sela imaginan aun , se parece a maya natsume, con los enormes ojos de shagukan no kana, pero cuando tiene lso ojos del dragon, si lo se pertenecen a tenjo tenge pero es eu ella es mi inspiracion, com decia cuando tyieen el ojo del dragon sus ojos se vuelven oscuros como los de freya en chobits. **

**Carmai: y te apoderas de mi para hacer tus fic todos, homos **

**Idiota esto es un asecuela de tu estupido fic, como demonios piensas hacer que itachi aparezca en al invason sin primero explicar com es que esta vivo? **

**Carmasi: oye te callas que vas a decir todo mi fic acaso. **

**Kukukuku soy mala mala mallaaaaaaaa. Pero igual me encanta itachi creo que me casare con el algun dia. **

**Carmasi: hum ami dejame con naruto kun**

**Si tu y tu naruhina igual ya no importa mira te digo que ya tengo al malo perfecto para tu fic muhahahahahahhahahhaahha. **

**Carmasi. Si como no solo quieres que te de credito. **

**Bueno aquí se despide su amiga Black Forest esperandoque este fic se a de su agrado, aunque no tan largo como los de mi persona carmasi .esta bueno denle una oportunidad, por cierto ya dije que es itasasu? **

**Bueno yanee! Nos vemos! Andiamo! O no asi no era, xiao! Adios ¡ seya! Y otros idiomas mas. **

**No no hay preview, mmejos dejeme sus reviews eh asi me dicen que le sparecio el corto capitulo**

**Inner alterno Stven**: MUAHAHAAHAH inner al poder! Black forest apoderate apoderate!, Stevn aquie de incopnito, oye el fic ta cool , estamso lso dos con itachi WOHOOOOO , ITASHI ES EL MEJOR, señorito itashi señorito itashi y ahora CIEGO!


	2. Cap 2 mi llegada a konoha eh vuelto

**este es el segundo capitulo del fic para lso qeu estaban esperando sasusaku este es el momento totese que en la descripcion dee ste fic puse al fina uchibro diminutivo de uchiha brothers lo que significa hermanso uchija y lo por ende significa que el fic se trata de ambos con sus respectivas pareja y mi oc pero como solo me dejaba definir dos personajes ademas no querian qeu creeyeran qeu es uno de esos incestos yaoi que andan por ahi**

**Reconstruyendo mi Clan. **

**By Inner; BlackForest BF. Real; CarMasi.**

**Declaimer: ya les dije que si voy aa ir con kishi-kun para qeu firme un contrato donde me dece los derechos de autor a de naruto a mi, mientras tanto todos lso derechos son de masashi kishimoto, mientras esta historia me pertenece. **

**Tsuki / misao; me pertenecer a mi claro esta despues se las dibujo para que vean que preciosas son. **

**Cap II. Mi Llegada a la Hoja. Estoy devuelta. **

Recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi, estaba frente a mi moribundo, je que digo ya habia muerto, bagaba, mi deseo de venganza ya no era encontra suya, ya lo habia entendido, tsh, maldita ambicion, maldito deseo de proteger el lugar donde vives, maldita konoha.

Bagaba, ya no estaba con mi equipo, si aquel llamado "taka" no se en que mo mento l ohabia dejado, o en que mo mento me abandonaron? Je quien sabe, pero ahora bagaba solo, y me sentia bacio.

Uhm quien esta alli? Quien eres?, oh pero si es mi viejo amigo, que deseas?, vienes a llevarme de vuelta? Je que idiotes, ya te dije que quiero destruir aquella aldea, uhm? Que pasa por que me siento bacio, el sentimiento de venganza ah desaparecido? No lo creo pero.. oh.. quieres pelea ballaa, cierto veamso quien es mas fuerte "amigo mio".

Luchamos, peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, quien diria que este tonto seria tan fuerte, pero yo tambien eh aprendido nuevos trucos, y tambienme eh volvido fuerte. Oh! Que es eso , un nuevo razengan? Oh que lindo..uhm que unshuriken, lo lanzo , lo esquive, desaparecio, pero que? oh aun tienes fuerzas.

Respiraba agitadamente, mis fuerzas eran pocas, estaba completamente dañado , tenia multiples heridad, que digo no solo yo el tambien pobresito, esta aun peor que yo, pero esto acabara con su sufrimiento, me prepare, un millar de pajaron cantando, si, seria lo ultimo que escucharia antes de morir.

Eh? Que hace? Un clon? Aun tienes fuerza amigo"? Un razengan? Vaya, esto cada vez me parece mas un dejabu que una nueva pelea, que acaso no terminamos de la misma manera, estoy devil, ya no puedomantener la marca de maldicion, claro el no puede mantener aquello a lo que llama "modo sannin", me lanze a contra el el contra mi, y lo ultimo que recuerdo es una gran explosion que hizo temblar la tierra.

Ahora, camino, si camino,. Pero no solo, voy ayudado por mi "amigo" si supongo que me deje llevar, de todos modos, ya la venganza no estaba completa? Pero mi odio a konoha.. no se tal vez solo fue pasajero, despues de todo, que acaso ya nohabia matado a quien ocasiono la masacre de mi clan? Tal vez konoha no sabia ello? Espera si uno lso puntos con als ies no konoha no sabia de ello.

Llegamos a las puerta de la aldea, completamente echos polvo, je quien pènsaria que rtegresaria a este lugare, bueno el muy dobe que me ayuda a caminar, y ….

-**Sakura?..**

si aquella molesta chica de cabello rosado, en las puertas de konohja, esperando, o no que esta llorando? y ahora por que llora?. Espera adonde va? Por que corre? Viene asia aca?, bueno si veia hacia aca, si lanzada encima de nosotros enun efusivo abrazo, es to es problemática, si como diria shikamaru. Que el pasa que no ve que estamos heridos?

**-Sa.. sakura bajate.. **me queje claro esta pesada que cree?

**-saakura-chaann..** se quejo mi amigo el rubio claro siempre muestra mas lo que siente, y en estos momentos sentia dolor, aunque tambienlo sentiqa no me quejharia de esamanera, claro soy un uchiha no?.

Pero por que no se baja? Que aaso nos encuentra muy comodos? Hay no , mi amisa esta mojada , que acaso no ha parado de llorar? Bien ya se esta lecantando, pero .. oye que acaso no lavas en tu casa? Se quedo sentada en la grada. Uf y aun no para de llorar. Que hace oh ya termino, se seco las lagrimas, por que nos mira de esa manera, y por que el idiota de naruto esta sonriendo, bueno yo sigo con mi rostro serio, cerre lso ojos yu me cruze de brasos claro aun sentado en la grada, por que saskura lso tiro al piso.

**-Okarinasae , naruto , Sasuke-kun**..

eh? Abri los ojos espera me esta dando al bienvenida? Que es lo que pasa aquí? Sonrio pero no digo nada, de verdad me agrado escuchar eso, de lso labios de sakura, pero claro no lo voy a dejar saber , yo soy sasuke uchicha, pero el dobe pues claro, como demonios se me abraza al cuello.

**-maldicion dobe eso duelo!** Me queje ni modo es demasiado hiperactivo. Y por que coño no deja de abrazarme, que no le dije me estaba herido, maldicion me va a costar darle algun tipo de golpe.

**-tadaima**.. contesto el rubio pero no como ella, fue algo efusivo como siempre, si asi era naruto, de alguna manera sacaba lo mejor de todos, incluso de mi. Espera, un momento de silecnio, se quedo mirandonos, si hablo de la pelirosada, pro que nos mira? Nos esta analizando?, la sonrisa desaprecio de su rostro, que va a hacer? De ptronto sentyi un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que me habia golpeado? Y a naruto tambien , espera tengo un chipote?.

-**NARUTO!, SASUKE! MALDICION, COMO ME PREOCUPAN ASI, Y MIRA NO MAS COMO SE HAN DEJADO EL UNO AL OTRO EN ESTE INSTANTE SE VIENEN CON MIGO AL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**,

y despues de eso lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar ciendo arrastrado junto a naruto por una muy enojada sakura a un cuarto de hospital.

Ahora estoy en la sala de un hospital, compartida con el idiota a quein llamao mi mejor a migo, y una enfermera de cabello rosado que pasa a revisar nuestras heriras cada media hora, por que tan poco tiempo, por que no viene cada dos o tres horas.

-**uff…** supiro. **Oye dobe, desde cuando?** Señale a sakura quien claro en ese momento dejaba la habitacion, maldicion habia recibido una injeccoin de su parte.

**-quien sakura chan. O pense que lo sabias, se conviertio en la apriendis de la vieja tsunade, y ahgora es un ninja medido muy respetado**.. dijo este muy plasido , parecia comodo, en la cama, claro no era haci hace un momento, devieron haberlo visto, huyendo de sakura, malcidio si era fuerte la chica, incuso hice una nota mental, "nunca hacerla enojar" si no quiero que me vaya tal mal como a esa pared, si la pared donde estaban montando una ventana, pues resulta que es uno de los puñetazos de sakura, y com la habitacion le hacia falta una pues que mejor que adaptar el agujero.

-oh…, no dije nada mas, solo me recoste, bueno lso analgesicos que esa chica habia puesto en mi ya hacian efecto.

Sane rapido solo fue una semana en el hospital no mucho, ahora estaba en la oficina del hokage, rodeado de ambus, y discutiendo los terminos de mi estadia en la esa es tsunade, ok habia escuchado a oroshimaru decir que las tenia grandes pero esto es insano, y para su tamaño cual era 5,3" bueno, no importa mejor la miro a la cara.

-bien sasuke, estos son lso terminos, estas devuerlta en konoha, pero no eres un ninja, gracias a que fuiste un renegado, un ninja fugitivo, y asesinaste a muchas personas aunque no muy inocentes, de todos modos, te decia, el consejo, ah tomado uan decisión, estaras en konoha, mañana se te entregaranlasllaves de la villa uchiha, pero tienes un plazo de 6 meses para demostrar que haz cambiado y que no traicionaras a la aldea, usualmente es un año pero el consejo te ha considerado, ademas de la vigilancia anbu tendras un chaperosn, una persona que este contigo, y pueda darme un informe directo de tuprogreso.

**-y esa persona seria?** Pregunto confundido, a quien me pondrian algunidiota del consejo que se pasaria todo el dia observandome, y no medejaria ir al baño.

**-no desearia hacerte sentir incomodo asi que eh elegido a uan persona de mi absoluta confianza, y que te conoce, ademas no creo que te haga.. **

**- I HABLAS DE Naruto, dejame te digo que en este mismo momento lo rechazo , el dobe es. **Me queje, maldicion vivir con naruto, ni loco, habia pasado una semana compartiendo la habitacion en el hospital, y vaya que fue incomodo escucharlo, repetir el nombre de sakura en las noches, o pedorearse, maldicion ese naruto no maduro enlso tres años que me fui.

**-Sasuke!** Malcicion me llamo a la atencion y parece enojada, eso es uan vena alterada que veo en su frente?. **No es naruto calmate, aunque se que naruto es una de las pocas personas en las que tal vez tu podrias confuiar, me temo que no es el.**

Suspire,aliviado, almenos no me pondria a naruto, peo quien? maldicion, si el viejo, sasuke mejor te preparas mental mente parano ir al baño en 6 meses.

**-Es Sakura.** Eh? Sakura? Ok era ella, la chica molesta , que antes de irme de la aldea me pidio que la llevara con ella, la chica llorona. Que solo a pesar de ser inteligente, me perseguia como loca. Entro a la habitacion al parecer estaba esperando que le llamaran. Ella con su cabellera rosada, que color mas extraño para un cabello no cres, bueno prosigo, entro a la habitacion, la mire , ella me miro, y luego bajo la mirada, pensandolo bien, creo que la obcion del viejo era una mejor obcion, una gota aparecio en mi frente, si creo que si.

**-sasuke..** hablo la manda mas, digo al hokage, **sakura me informara de tu progreso, mensualmente, y si algo ens us palabras no concuerda, preparate para ir a la pricio nde konoha almenos por unos diez años. Ella se intalara enla villa uchiha, de inmediato y sera la encargada de ti por estos 6 meses.**

**-tsh.** No dije nada mas, sakura me miro, parecio susurrar mi nombre, que demonios le pasa. Espera un momento acaba de deir que vivira con migo? En mi casa? La mire me sonroje. Ok… regresemos a esa ultima parte ¿me sonroje? Yo sasuke Uchiha? Sonrojado?. Y por sakura? Ok, veamos lasa obciones, estaba hyuga hinata, si linda, claro puede que me sonroje con ella, solo un poco, Ino Yamanaka, bella peroes muy tirada, no me sonrojaria por ella. Tenten.. .. sin comentarios..pero sasukra? De todas las chicas en Konoha sakura?. Ok repasemos.

Primera; Es mi compañera de equipo. Segundo; Una de mis tantas admiradoras, tercero y ultimo; la chica que me pidio desesperadamente que no me fuera de la aldea, o no espera hay uno mas, me espero.. espero mi regreso….

**-**_**sakura…. **_

Sonrei, no se como de verdad no entiendo como es que puedo sonreir solo viendo su cabello rosa, sera que la similitud que tiene con los cerezos, no se pero creo que no sera tna malo tenerla cerca.

**-hokage sama… **

la voz de una chica, tsh.. un ambu, tenia que ser solo podia ver su cebello color cobrizo, ok espera que acaso aquí todad las chicas tenias grandes pechos o no, a ver el ambu, tsunade, sa.. o no ella no teiene grandes pechos, se habra quedado dormida el dia de la reparticion, bueno eso ya no importa.

**-oh eres tu.. esta es la persona que vas a excoltar es sasuek uchiha, estaras a cargo se el escuadron encargado de vigiularlo, entendiste. **

Vi como la chica asentia a la peticion del hokage, parecia seria pero no tanto, solo salimos de la oficina de la hokage y se aloco? Maldicio parece un naruto version chica, que voz mas chillona tiene.

-**ooo asi que eres sasuke eh? Ninja fujitivo..** decia mirando aquel molesto libro del bingo, parecia una nueva edicion pues no podia ver a mi hermano en ninguna de sus paginas. **Me dijeron que eras muy popular entre las chicas**. Dijo mientras me miraba detenidamente, maldicion aun llevando una mascara podia ver el rostro de estupida que llevaba. Parecio sonreir detrás de la mascara, saskura iba ami lado**. Y ella es tu novia?** Pregunto, maldicion otra vez sonrojado, que demonios me pàsa, yo soy sasuke uchiha.

**-yo . no sa..sasuke-kun. El. El es mi compañero de equipo y pues tsunade sama me nomb.. **

**-si si ya se te nombro como su chaperona, te imaginas que hubiese sido uno de esos viejos del consejo, pobresito no lo dejaria ni ir al baño. **

Justo lo que estaba pensando, no era tan idiota como naruto, pero sus comentarios estaban fueras de lugar llegamso a la villa uchiha y la anbu se despidio, y desaprecio no antes sin decir su usual frase com anbu preocupado.

-**los estare vijilando..** fue lo que dijo parecia profesional en lo que hacia pero no podia faltar ese comentario fuera de lugar habia estado haciendolos todo el camino. **Nohagan algo que yo no haria, o eperen, como era, a si no hagan cochinadas por que los estare viendo. **

Maldicion sakura di algo, no dijo nada, mas que bajo su mirada, esta sonrojada, desde cuando es tan, ok que puedo hacer yo, mirame me eh sonrojado, claro no es notorio pero,. Igual yo soy sasuke uchiha. Uff,

-**bien entremos..** fue lo unico que pude decir, y camine dentro de lo que un dia llamaba hogar.

Fin.

no hay avance no me gustan lso avances dejan en intriga a las personas y aveces dicen cosas de mas este es el unico avance que dare

proximo cap. ryugan


	3. Cap 3 lo que te devolvere

**Reconstruyendo mi Clan. **

**By Inner: BlackForest , Real; CarMasi**

**Declaimer: bien kishi kun se nego a firmar el contrato que le presente muy politicamente; Carma: si calro cualquiera llama a un grupo de seguridad si le apuntan con un kunai. Ahem! bueno como se nego a la manera tan politica en la que se lo presente alegandoq eu aun no termina la seria, pues lo deje, y mientras los derechos de ****NARUTO ****siguen siendo se ****Masashi Kishimoto,**** pero no se soprendan si de repente cambian de autor ¬_¬. **

**Tsuki / Misao Honheiten; son la onspiracion de un anime alterno pero iagual me pertenecven muhahahhahahahha. Ya las dibuje chequenlas en el deviant. **

**CapIII Lo que te Devolvere.**

Lo habia encontrado, su cuerpo estaba tirado enlo que parecia un llano, un gran campo de batalla que alguna vez pudo ser una gran fortaleza, a simplevista pasrecia muerto, su rostro sangraba, estaba junto a mi hermana menor, ella me dijo que lo dejara, pero mis ojos me dijeron algo mas.

Mi instinto me decia que me acercara, vaya que horror, lso restos de quien alguna vez podia aver sido conocido como un gran ninja talvez, solo qeudaba el cascaron de lo que era, sus ojos, ¿Dónde estaban? Alguien los habia robado, algun doujutsu devia de haber poseido. Me acerque mas, el olor a sangre habia cuervos a su alrededor, por un momento pense que mi herma tenia razon y estab amuerto, pero mis instintos me dijeron algo mas, escuche un palpitar, un leve pausado y devil palpitar, cuantas palpitaciones hacia, una dos cada minuto? Estaba moribundo.

**-aun esta vivo.** Me inque a en frente a el y me acerque para escuchar su corazon, en efecto palpitaba, no muy fuerte, no muy claro , pero lo hacia. Misa, ven a qui ayudame a cargarlo. Mi hermana se acerco y me ayudo, no se movia no respondia, tal vez se mantenia en ellimbo, tal vez aun caminaba por aquel gran pasillo oscuro en el cual caminamos cuando creemos estar muertos.

Era una noche oscura llovia a cantaros, le dav gracias a Kami por que esa noche no hubiera truenos, pero era extraño habia cuervos, cuervos en la entrada de la casa, y en el techo de lamsima, ¿Qué buscaban alli?

Lo llevamos a una de las habiataciones que habia desocupada, despues de todo, a pesar de estar en el bosque poseiamos una gran casas. Curamos sus heridas, yo y mi hermana, claro, a pesar de estudiar el arte ninja de la medician, nunca tuve chakra suficiente como para ejercerla. Sin embargo mi hermana poseia chakra en cantidad, bueno casi podria decirse qwue era uan clase de biju.

**-parece que a tenia una larga pelea onesama.. **me dijo ella mientras me pasaba las bendas para venda, lo oscuro de sus ojos, el lugar que antes ç, tal vez ocupaban unos hermosos ojos.

**-al parecer.. pero espero que logre recuperarse..** le respondi mientras intentaba vendar su ojos, aun no respondia su cuerpo parecia muerto, se volvia frio, y sus latidos ya no eran dos por minuto, mas solo era uno. Hacia lo posible por mantenerlo vivo.

-**onesama, cuando lo tragimos a la casa, tus ojos.. tu Ryogan…** mi hermana menor hizo un comentario, es cierto aun no les eh contado, de nuestro poder, nustro geke genkai, venimos de una aldea ay extinta, la aldea oculta entre el remolino, nuestros padres pertenecian a la misa, pero ella ya no existe, en nuestra aldea habia muchos tipo de chakra podeoso, estaba ese que contenia el poder de un biju, como era ya no me acuerdo, pero nosotras, nosotras somos diferentes, nuestra habilidad fue desarollada, directamente por que el crakra de un demonio se uso en uno de nuestros decendientes, nuestro poder, en nuestra familia, solo pueden existir una cantidad limitada de personas con ese poder, ademas no es necesario tener aquella habilidad para que tus hijos y nietos la hereden como en el caso de nuestros padre, ninguno de ellos poseia aquel poder, pero , vaya sorpresa, ambas de sus hijas lo heredaron, justo cuando lo creian perdido.

El Ryogan; el ojo que puede ver el pasado, presente y futuro, existen solo los tipos de ryugan aquel que ve hacia el futuro y aquel que ve hacia el pasado, aunqeu ambos pueden ver escenas del presente solo uno puede ver hacia delante o atraz.

En mi caso, poseo el past Ryogan, el ojo que solo ve al pasado, bueno y al presente, pero algunos dirian de que te sirve ver cosas que ya han sucedido, pero gracias a el puedo conocer a las personas, bueno en ocasiones. Veran mi poder no es algo que pueda controlar, solo sicede.

En caso de mi herman, ella posee el San Ryogan, el ojo del amanecer o bueno el que ve hacia a delante, pero como yo, no tiene control sobre el solo se activa y ya.

Bien en que estaba o si, termine de vendar su rostro, lo observe pro un momento, en algun momento habia sido un chico muy guapo, su rostro era de facciones finas, su cabello negro largo, tenia pestañas largas. Acaricie su rostro en ungesto imprudente, intentaba sentir su respiracion, aunque muy suave aun estab a alli.

**-pues.. solo podria decirte que .. esta persona ah sofrido demasiado, por proteger aquello que cree es lo correcto. **

En efecto, su vida, su pasado solo mostraba sangre, cueldad, personas que ambisiaban el poder, un pequeño niño que el preguntaba por que lo hacia y palabras que el mis mo no sentia.

Lo veia todoslos dias, lo cuidaba, cambiaba sua vendajes , pero nada no despertaba, sua ltidos seguian igual de deviles, su respiracion no cambiaba, estaba perdiendo mis esperanza, tres semanas despues, hubo un cambio, algo que no esperaba, un suspiro, su respiracion cambio y su corazon latio unpoco mas fuerte, pero igual no despertaba.

Veia su rostro, tranquilo, dormido, luego recoerdaba, el dolor, la sangre, lo que habia sido obligado a ahcer, las palabras hacia aquel niño pequeño, a tan corta edad, pero cuanto habia pasado despues de aquel echo, eso remordia mi mente, lo miraba fijamente, esperando algun movimiento algun cambio, algo.

Ultimamente no podia hacer muhco, mi chakra se agotaba con facilidad, y mi hermana no estba, decidio aplicar para ser aceptada enuan aldea cercana, alegaba que no podia esatr en casa sin hacer nada, claro ella entrenaba todos los dias, y yo ya me habia retirado,la vida de un Shinobi, no es para mi, n para la que soy ahora.

Pero ella mi hermana, siempre lena de energia, alegre , aveces podia ser muy molesta, pero siempre fue una persona muy jovial, le gustaba entrenar, nunca acepto que dejara de ser lo que era, asi que entreno, decia que seria aun mas fuerte que su hermana mayor, je, ni que fuese tan fuerte, al fin una aldea cercana ocupaba su tiempo en reclutar nuevos ninjas, vaya cual seria.

Konoha; la aldea oculta entre la hoja, la habia aceptado, es extraño, es lamisma ldea a la que solia pertenecer en mis dias de ninja, pero renuncie, ene se entonces la organización anbu era controlada por un hombre de nombre danzo, habian pesonas muy capacitadas, yo era la mas joven de mi escuadron, pero se decia que habia un joven de mi edad que haia alcanzado altos rangos, nunca supe de el nisiquiera su nombre. La verdad ni sabia por que pertenecia al anbu, tal vez mis ojos ayudaban. Pero solo sabia algo, esa aldea era la unica que aun recordaba lo que uan vez fue llamado, la aldea oculta entre el remolino, si incluso su uniforme tenia el simbolo de esa aldea je. Que gracioso un pequeño espiral no. En una semana mas se marchaba, algo sobre entrar al escuadron anbu y una mision muy importante.

**-Onesama! **Me llamo alterada, mi hermana menor que el pasaba parecia a giutada habia corrido todo el camino desde la mansio al riachuero donde lavaba la ropa.

-**que pasa Misao por que vienes de esa manera**.

**-el .. esta despertando… **

que habia despertado, vaya malagradecido, lo dejo por unos momentos y abre lso ojos, bueno ni que vaya a ver muchas cosas esta ciego. Llegamos al lugar au nno despertaba, pero su pulso era estable, sus latidos eran aun mejores eu al ultima vez y su respiracion era aceptable, movio sus manos, y en un momento se levanto.

**-oye y tu como te llamas. **

**-no seas imprudente que no ves que aun no se a recuperado. **

**-i..Itachi. mi nombre es Itachi..**

unos minutos despues lo dejamos descanzar, ay estaaba anocheciendo y mi hermana partia esa misma noche, al parecer su mision se habia adelantado, ahora estaba soal con el recien despertadojoven.

La mañana se hacia presente yu como siemrpe me habia levantado temprano, antes que el sol claro, claro soy muy madrugadora, estab aen el patio, tendia algunas sabanas, claro las que habia dejado el dia anterior por el despertar de ceirto dormmilon, cuando escuche algo, algo se rompia dentro de la casa.

-**Pero que?** lllegue a la cocina, me encontre con su trozo descubierto, bueno cuibierto en vendas, se sotenia de la pared, para orientarse tal vez, **pero que crees que haces.. ** me hacerqeu a ayudarle.

-tu? Quien eres tu me pregunto antes de acercarme a el, yo sonreir que podia hacer , el no podia verme, no me conocia, se habia pasado todo un mes dormido desde que lo recogi.

-yo soy Tsuki, y por lo que escuche ayer tu nombre es itachi… le respondi al timepo quye lo ayude a sentarce a la mesa,.

-oh, erws tsuki , y adonde se fue la chica chillona. Chillona estaba o ya se estab ahablando de misao, si esa siempre es la primera impresión que tiene de ella. Rei disimuladamente. **Te reiste.** Respondio, que como me? Me habia visto?.

-eh ¿ como?

**-te escuche.. estoy ciego, pero noe stoy sordo, creo qeues lo que dijiste ayer en cuando desperte. **

**-oh si ya recuerdo, pero a cierto acabas de levantarte, deves tener hambre, no comer en un mes, vaya.. deja busco algo. ..** lo deje en la mesa sentada, parecia explorar su alrededor, parecia concentrado, que estab intentando hacer? Lelleve un poco de te.

-**gracias **respondio, justo antes de que posara el te en la mesa, como demonios supo que, uf lo olvidaba supuestamente era un ninja caido, talvez ya lo habian declarado MEB. Intento tomar el te que habia puesto pero lo deramo, espues de todo estab ciergo.

-oh dejame ayudarte, espera esat caliente.. seque lamesa antes weu el te cayera en un lugar donde seguro lo lamentara, y le servi otra taza de te, esta vez puso las manos en lamesa y busco donde estaba. Sonreir**. Bien te ayudare una vez mas,** tome su mano y la guie hacia la taza , la verdad si esta vez se reramaba lo lametaria.

-arigato. Contesto nuevamente y tomo un sorbo de su te, esta vex hacia las cosas algo mas calmadas, parecia tomarle el hilo a lo que hacia. Habia un gran cilencio, claro no teniamos de que hablar. No queria preguntar sobre su pasado, ya habia visto parte de el y no era muy agradable, tal vez le incomodaria hablar de el.

-**oye..** el hablo, no lo esperaba casi derramo el te que tenia en manos. **aller tee scuche decir algo hacerca de devolverme lo que eh perdido, a que te referias**. Vaya sin rodeos eh, bueno devia esperarmelo tenia cara de ser un persona seria

-je.. algo que haz perdido, dime algo .. mire el reflejo de mis ojos en la taza de . si te dijera que puedo devolverte la vista?

**-je.. eso es imposible**.. **mis ojos no estan donde deverian com podrias tu hacer tal cosa, que acaso contrataras a Tsunade, para que se encargue de mis ojos? **

**-jeje..** rei nuevamente, cierto habia olvidado que no me conoce, **bueno la verdad no , yo puedo hacerlo, veras, yo soy un ninja medico capacitado, y aun estudio muchas cosas acerca de la medicina, y pues hay muchas cirugias muy interesante. ** Respondi al joven que no parecia creer lo que yo le decia.

-**ya decia yo que eras algun tipo de orochimaru, version chica que tambien tienes un laboratorio oculto.**

**-eh? Quien te conto de mi laboratrio? ** Abri los ojos enserio deverdad quien le hablo de mi laboratorio, y quien demonios es Orochimaru?

**-jeje** rio el chico.** Eres graciosa.. **puso la taza de te en la mesa vaya que le estaba obteniendo precision. **Escucha, si supieras quien soy , no me permitirias estar en esta casa. ** Respondo el chico habia un tono de melancolia en su voz. Lo mire sonreir, lo veia con lastiam , bueno no con lastima, compasion. La verdad el no tenia la culpa, solo quiso proteger lo que amaba, y a los que amaba.

-**sabes.. el pasado es algo a lo que me enfrento todos los dias, y no precisamente mi pasado, el de muchas personas, pero no las juzgo por su pasado, las juzgo por lo que veo a hora en ello, y ahora lo que veo en ti, no es nada parecido alo que vi en tu pasado. **

**-mi pasado? Como puedes tu saber de mi pasado? No me digas, ** arqueo una ceja. ** Eres un tipo de adivina?.**

**-jeje.. no solo digamos que me pareces uan buena persona. Olvida loq eu acabo de decir. **Sonrei nuevamente, de verdad el chico no me inspiraba temor, servi algo para que pudieramos desayunar, a decir verdad yo tampoco habia comido nada.

La tarde llego rapidamente, le habi mostrado los lugares de la casa, la verdad aprendia rapido, lo habia dejado solo un momento y ya estab aen su habitacion vaya susto que me habia dado. Suspire al verlo sentado en la cama, habi aun cuervo en su mao, comia de su mano, que acaso lso cuervosle habian sacao lso ojos?

-**me asustaste… **le dije acercandome a el.

-**por que.. ** me respondio **no hire a ningun lado, me qeudare aquí, contigo…**

**-co.. con migo.. ** me sonroje , mi corazon latia fuertemente, por que esas simples palabras me causaben un velco al corazn, pasar tanto timepo cuidandolo, me habia echo desarrollar algun tipo de sentimiento. El sonrio al parecer sabia o que estaab cusando, vaya que bastardo.

-**tu eres Tsuki, la chillona es Misao, Cualde ustedes es mayor? **

**-y..yo. soy la mayor misao es unos años menor que yo, ** me acerque a donde el estaba me quede parada frente a el, lo miraba, su rostro apasible, perdido en un punto en blanco y sus ojos cubiertos con nas vendas.

-**lo que deseas devolverme, es mi vista? **

**-hai.. no es justo que las personas pierdan la vista de este hermoso mundo. **

**-hermoso? Un mundo lleno de guerrar, y personas ambisiosas, para que ver un mundo que se esta destruyendo, para que ser capaz de ver un pasto verde cuando luego se teñira de rojo sangre. **

La forma en la que hablaba, sus palabras, era triste, era completamente triste, era cmo escuchar el corazon llorando de quien no quiere vivir. Me inque frente a el, sonreir, y tomo sus manos, el volteo a verme, claro no me lograba ver, pero almenos deseaba que pudiera sentir mi sonrisa, tal vez sus ganas de vivir volverian.

**lo que dices es cierto, lo que expresas el ceierto, un prado verde y luego un prado rojo sangre, pero sabes algo, seria bueno, poder ver el dia , en que las flores de la paz florezcan en aquel prado, y las personas que disfruten esa paz.**

**-personas como yo no viven lo suficiente para ver la paz de la que hablas. **

**-pero.. sigues vivo, ahora estas vivo, es una señal, una señal que te dice que viviras para vivirla, para vivir esa paz, y yo.. yo quiero que logres verla. **

Fin.

Gente, este fic esta volviendose gay, pero tenia que narrar tsuki para que esto se pusiera bueno, ypara que entendiern luego. Pronto itachi recuperara su vistsa. Pero tengo uan sopresa por ahí. La loca de misa no esta en ningun lado a si verda esat vigilando a sasuke.

Carmasi: ya se te acaban las ideas.

Es por que no me dejas escribir y te metes a escribir tus cosas sin sentido en mis fic, me estas volviendo sensible. De todos modos.

Espero que este fic les halla agradado, y no entiendo com pueden seguir leyendo pero sigan leyendo gente me agradan sus reviews, por favor denme unos cuantos por cierto ya tengootro contratoy un nuevo abogado, narutosera mio pronto! *Evilgrin*.

Carmasi. Sueeeñaaaaa

Si sis como sea, sueña tu con tu naruhina no se que vas a hacer cuando te des cuenta que sera un narusaku.

Carmasi: noooooooooooo!

Bueno adios gente nos vemos blackforest, se despide nos vemos en otra.

**Inner alterno Stven;** este cap esta GAAAAAAAAAAAY1, bueno gay no es suficiente para expresar lo que es este capitulo, esta EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , esa tipa si habla, esa tipa SI HABLA!, pero na para adelante, ta chevere, forest, te reconpensare :p


	4. Cap 4 Desliz

**Recosntruyendo mi clan. **

**By inner: BlackForest real; CarMasi**

**Declaimer: Por fin lo eh logrado al fin lo tengo es mio solo mio y de nadie mas, muhahahahah mi churro! Eh a si naruto le pertenmece a kishi-kun despues intento quitarselo ahora me quedo con mi churro. ****NARUTO **** y todos sus personajes pertenecesn a ; MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Por ahora **evilgrin*. *0*Oh churro eres tan delicioso. **

**Tsuki / misao Honheiten; ME PERTENECES oh great me robo la idea de los jutsus, nah! el ryogan le pertenece a el, no me acuerdo de su nombre pero se hace llamar OH Great. Ok listo ya no mas declaimer. **

**Cap IV. Desliz. **

Maldicion, ya habia pasado una semana desde que me presente en la oficina del hokage, todo iba bien a mi entender, si no fuera por esa maldita anbu que se entrometia en cada asunto que realizaba, maldicion creo que el viejo hubiese sido mejor.

-oye sasuke.. otra vez la voz chillona de el anbu que me vigilaba. Mira donde esta sakura no la veo y me dijo que me iba a hacer un pastel.

-yo no se donde se metio, no soy yop quien deveria vigilarla a ella asi que no me interesa donde pueda estar.

**-oh, entonces no te importa si esta con un chico frente a la casa y esta apunto de darle un beso de lenguita..** que dijo, sakura frene a la ok , basta sasuke que haces acaso estaba celoso? Y de sakura? Creo que me pase con el entrenamiento de hoy, ademas la forma en la que esta loca lo decia. Coño mas me vale a segurarme. A si que me dirigi ala puerta principal. **Y asi decias que no era tu novia**. Kukukukuku.

Maldita me hizo sonrojar otra vez, quien demonios es esta loca, ultiamente los anbus estan mas locos cada dia, que clase de entrenamiento les estan aplicando, el de fastidiar HASTA EL LIMITE, bien creo que precisamente era ese por que cuando legue a la puerta principal de la villa uchica, que mas. Si, estab sakura, pero quein era el chico que la acompañaba; naruto. Como si no supiera que ella nunca le haria caso a ese dobe.

**-oe Sasuke que hay vienes con nosotros** **, justo ahora estab a invitando a sakura a ichirakus. **

La invito a comer ramen ok que dijo sakura me imagino que se nego, pero espera que hacia.

**-hey naruto, vienes o no?** Esa era sakura, se estaba a lejando ok ¿acepto?

Esperen un momento, devolvamos esa ultima parte, naruto la invitao y ella ¿acepto? Ok ¿que no le gustaba yo? Y ¿Por qué demonios me interesa que ellos salgan? A mi, sasuke uchiha, yo soy frio y claculador, no soy sentimiental, y no me interesa sakura ¿o si? Ok tachemos esa ultima parte no me interesa, ¿o si? Y por que demonios sigo repitiendo el; ¿o si?

-**sasuke-kun, vienes o no?** , me pregunto me saco del conflicto mental en el que me habia sumido, quien mas que ella misma. Maldicion por que me importaba, pero igual n la dejaria salir sola con naruto, ¿y si se aprovecha? ¿y si me la quit….? *sonido de grabadora frezaada** ¿y si me la que? en que demonios estoy pensando, sacudi la cabeza.

**-Oe Teme estas bien?** Me pregunto el dobe, quien chasqueo sus dedos frente a mi rostro, maldicion otra vez me habia alejado de la realidad.

**-si ya voy con ustedes**, respondi, ¿respondi? Espera ¿iria con ellos? ¿y por que demonios iria con ellos? A si para que naruto no me quite a sakura.. **nuevamente sonido de grabadora travada** otra vez con esas idioteces Sasuke uchiha que te pasa, sentia que tenia dos mini sasukes en mis hombros, pero parecia que me llevaran la contraia a lo que hacia.

Demon sasuke; **miralo, lo va sa dejar que se quede con la chica, si tu eres sasuke uchiha, un galan, las chicas se desviven por ti, no permitiras que se lleve a sakura.**

Angel sasuke; sasuke, **entiende, sakura fue la unica chica que te entendio al punto e pedirte que la llevaras con ella, que con lagrimas en sus ojos te pidio que no te fueras, no crees que ya le haz hecho mucho daño?**

Demon sasuke; **tu que sabes, mirala, ¿que no se te apetece?, si sabemos que le falta delantera pero tiene buena retaguardia no crees. **

Angel sasuke; **pensandolo bien.. ve por ella**.

Que demonios? Hasta mis subconsiente hacian complot contra mi persona. Bien iria con ellos pero eso no siginficaba que me gustara sakura, o espera , si tiene buena parte tracera.

**-sasuke-kun que estas mirando**.. oo parecia enojada, mire a otro lado, en mi tipicapose del tio guay, me hice el desentendido y camine en medio de ambos dejandolos atrás

-**vienen o no?**

Mientras desde el techo de la villa uchiha una chica de cabello castaño cobriso y ojos azules quien llevaba la mascara anbu a un lado de su cabeza reia con la escena. Cuando unos anbus aparecieron detrás de ella.

**-oh a ustedes les gusta arruinar la diversion.**. respondio la chica con un puchero sentada de piernas creuzadas en el techo.

**-Honheiten-san le seguimos … **pregunto uno de los anbus.

**-no.. **sonrio ella de una manera maliciosa**. No creo que haga nada malo, ademas esto me esta dando algo en que entretenerme. Me pregunto Sasuke-kun que haras cuando te des cuenta que te gusta sakura. **

-**eh que al uchiha le gusta la pelirosa, a ver como va eso misa-san** pregunto uno de lso anbus de manera algo soprendido al oir a su superiorr.

-**hay si ven te sientas aquí y te cuento..** dijo la chica que ya se habia puesto la mascara, y el chico se acerco haciaendo que sus comaradas les apreciera uan gota en la cabeza. **Y ustedes que se que quieren escuchar el chisme asi que vengan les digo**, contesto la joven viendo a sus camaradas quienes en efecto pararon la oreja para escuchar loq eu tenia que decir.

Bien ya habia regrtesado de lo que habia sido una agradable tarde con mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, y un chico rarto qe no paraba de sonreir. Lo gracioso era el parecido que tenia a mi, pero yo no soy tan palido, tal vez asi me hubiese puesto si me ubiese dejado poseer pro orochimaru. Si com si eso fuese a pasar. De todos modos, ya estaba de vuelta en mi villa, fue extraño, lso anbus no me siguieron, o no senti su precensia, habia que admitirlo, aquella chillona a pesar de ser tan molesta era un buen ninja.

-**SAKURA CHAAAN DONDE ESTA MI PASTEL.!**

Otra vez la voz de la chillona, si hubies epreferido al ansiano en mi casa y no a un naruto female version, esto era un infierno, cuando no estaba haciendo comentarios hacerca de "sakura y yo" estaba cantando como loca por toda la casa, o haciendo preguntsa idiotas como que por que mi ojo sangra cuando tengo en amateratsu activado. O por que toda mi ropa tenia el simbolo uchiha o a un lado o en la espalda.

**-no esta aquí no vino conmigo, se quedo con ino no se haciendo que cosa.** Le respondi en mi usual tono seco, estaba cansado que querian que la resiviera con un abrazo, entiendalo ¡es una maldita loca!

**-oh! Y a donde fueron a uan cena romantica, o a un lugar dode se besan los enamorados, o no espera estaban con namikaze-kun mmm ya se lo desaparecieron y se fueron a ahcer cosas en lso callehones de la hoja, o espera eso tampoco, uhm oh oh oh ya se alquilaron un cuarto de hotel y dejarona namikaze-kun amordazadoa un arbol. **

De donde demonios saca tantas ideas loca, donde se besan los que, hacer el que en lso callejones, alquilar un que? o no uchiha ota vez estas rojo, coño yo soy sasuke uchiha de por dios yo o me sonrojo, ajora la idea de tener a sakura en esos trapos que llaman lenceria ui. Coño sacudi al cabeza esas imágenes esa chica anbu me estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza, espera un momento.

**-quien es namikaze-kun? **

**-oh que no sabes? El chico rubio que vino a por sakura? Y se supone que eres su mejor a migo, hay con amigos asi ya no quiero enemigos.** Otra vez con sus bromas de mal gusto, el unico que estab con sakura era naruto y namikaze? El unico namikaze de la aldea es el 4º hoklage y esta muerto o espera.

**-quien? naruto? **

**-si ese mismo, que no sabes es el hijo perdido del 4º hokage. **

**-naruto?**

**-si ese mismo naruto namikaze**

**-pero naruto? **

-**que si..**

**-el dobe? **

-**hay pero como te lo voy a decir telo tengo que meter con un destapa caños por lso oidos o es que tienes tanto que no le los lavas , si naruto namikaze uzumaki.**

Ok , ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido, rubio, ojso azules, rubio. Todo un gringo. Un yankee, si definitivamente. Como no lopude desifrar se parecen tanto. Y en la aldea no hay otro yankee mas que el 4º , devi de aberlo imaginado, el unico inmigrante en konoha. Eso pensaba si tenia mi pose pensativa era tan genial.

**-eh? Sasuke kun… entonces sakura no me trajo mi pastel..** otra vez la loca ninja abu que tenia de resguarda.

**-que coño no te dije q no vino con migo, como diablos voy a saber de tu jodido pastel**! Si me altere, coño ya me tenia hasta la coronilla.

**-hay pero no que te tenias que poner a si de gruñor, no te hablo, ya no eres mi amigo hasta mañana. **

Y asi me desice de ella almenos por unas horas, que forma de enemistarse con alguien, hasta el dia siguente cunado solo faltan unas horas para el mismo, de seguro esperaria que dieran las 12.00 de la media noche y iria a decirme que es mia miga de nuevo, si como si alguna vez fuimos amigos.

Decido ir a dormir ya eran las 9.30 de la noche, no era tan tarde nitampoco temprano, llegue ala villa a las 8.00 pero me habia quedado rondando antes de llegar a mi casa, me di una ducha tibia, no podia dormir, ya daban las 11.00, por que no podia dormir, miraba la puerta, principal, nunca habia tardado tanto, espera un maldito segundo, por que miro la puerta ¿ a quein espero? A saskura? ,y por que la esperaba?

Bueno ella siempre estab aantes delas 8.00 y hacia la cena para los tres, si la idiota pegada de la anbu esa media loca, que digo media totalmente loca, se pegaba, tal vez por eso me preguntaba por el jodido pastel. Pero ya enserio, por que la esperaba. Oh si mi estomago me pedia comida, y yo qu eno podia ni preparar uno de esos ramen instantaneos que se hace naruto.

No, era algo mas, bien ya dieron las doce, me alistaba coño! Para que me alistaba, me habia puesto una de mis chaketas, y mis sandalias, estab dispuetso a salir a buscar a;

**-sakura.. **

habia entrado en por la puerta principal, y que demonios eso no era lo que llevaba cuando al deje con ino, una falda de mezclilla y una blusa color verde con un pronunciado escote, claro no tenia muchos pero si tenia pechos, y por alguna razon parecian pronunciarce., llevaba unos clip el el cabello y lo tenia peinado a un lado, se quitaba las zaparillas, maldicion eran de tacon? Com caminaba con eso?

**-eh? Sasuke kun? Que haces despierto a esta hora? **Que que hago despierto a esta hora? Que, ¿Qué HAGO DESPIERTO? ¿ Que demonios haces tu en la calle a estas horas? y ¿asi vestida.? *sonido de gravadora** que! ¿que demonios estoy pensando? ¿donde demonios?. Se acerco, paso por al lado mio balbuseando algunas cosas.

**-sera mejor que vayas a la cama**. Llevaba sus tacones en mano, no se com ni por que pero no avanzo un paso mas, la tome de la mano y la atraje hacia a mi, la abraze, no podia contenerlo, habia algo en ella, algo que no habia visto antes, algo de la antigua sakura, algo de la nueva sakura.

**-sa..sasuke kun….** No dijo mas, me aleje pero no la solte, mire sus ojos, sus labios, demonios por que los habia pintado, me acerque, un poco, solo un poco mas y provaria sus labios, no se como pero la distancia entre nosotros no era mucha, era practicamente nula, podia sentir su aliento chocar contra el mio, pronto nuestros labios se juntaron, si, la bese, al diablo, que soy sasuke uchiha, ¿y que?, maldicion, dulces, suaves por que tenia tan agradable sabor, la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, la atraia cada vez mas, ella no reacionaba, la puse contra la pared, si, asi la sentiria un poco mas, sus labios sus dulces labios , empezaron a moverse, cedia, me decia sus labios, sus manos rodearon mi cuello.

Un poco mas, solo un poco, mas queria sentirla, me falto el aliento, solo un poco, no queria soltarla, me separe un minuto, susurro mi nombre, su respiracion cortada, no queria dejar de besarla, la bese una vez mas, mi lengua explorando su boca, cochando con la de ella en un apasionado beso, sus dedos entre mi cabello, mis manos en su cintura y deslizandoze mas abajo, oirla pronunciar mi nombre cada que me separaba.

Mis manos bajaron a sus muslos, volvi a besarla, ahora besaba su cuello, por que olia tan bien, ese aroma, me gustaba olerla, me estaba volviendo loco el solo tenerla, el escote que llevaba, me dejaba a la vista la linea entre sus pechos, me dirigi hacia ella, mis manos sobre sus piernas la levantaron sobre mi cintura, su respiracion agitada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajada, me abri paso, llegue a aquella linea, ella se sotenia como podia, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, una de mis manos la sostenia por debajo de su falda, la otra exploraba la piel debajo de su blusa.

Pronto la escuhce gemir, sus gemidos mezclados con el pronunciar de mi nombre, ¡¿por que me pasaba esto?, me exitaba, lo hacia , y no lo soportaba, la queria, queria que fuera mia, y de nadie mas, queria ver mas, escucharla, queria verla sin nada, sin sus ropas, debajo mio gritando mi nombre como loca.

Mi mano traviesa, si esa, llego a sus pechos, suaves firmes, no muy grandes pero podia sostenerlos con mi mano, cabian perfectamente, empeze a masagearlos, gracias a quien invento las blusas de tirantes pues no llevaba sosten, podia sentir su piel directamente en mis mano, su duro pezon rozar mis dedos.

**-sa.. sasuke kun.. **

si!, gime, gme un poco mas, grita si es lo que sientes quiero, oirte quiero escucharte, ya habia levantado su blusa, sus pechos a mi merced, ya no solo mis manos, mis labios mi lengua toda mi boca, saborear el dulce sabor de su piel, mordisquiebar cada rincon de su pezon , era exquisito. Juraria que si no hubiese sido por ese maldito ruido.

**-SAKURA CHAN YA LLEGASTE. **

Si, mi guardia, mi vigia mi tormento de todos los dias, aquella anbu que chillaba como cabra. Como deseaba que hubiese sido el viejo que me hubiese tocado, como deseaba que no estuvierse ella alli.

Pero bueno, estaba, y yo, necesitaba una ducha fria, la baje, su blusa ya se habia arreglado, no queria separarme de ella,. Aun la mantenia presa entre la pared y mi cuerpo, mis labios muy cerca de los de ella, maldicion como deseaba tenerla.

Llego el tormento si la loca que era mi vigia.

**-sakura chan uuuuuuuuui**, se detuvo claro ya no la aprisionaba la habia dejado sin palabras, de espaldas a la pared mientras yo, me dirigia a mi habiatacion, Malcidion como necesitaba una ducha fria.

**-ya.. ya llegue misao san**.. respondio sakura al ver a la chica aun no podia respirar adecuadamente, y se veia desareglada, y despeinada.

**-si ya me di cuenta. **

**-maldicion!,** si , el sonido de mi puño golpear la pared del baño, el agua fria que caia en mi cuerpo, no ayudaba a la exitacion de tenerla, el solo recordar su voz agitada, mezclada con el echo de llamarme. **Maldicion!** ¿**Por que me pasa esto?, yo soy sasuke uchiha, yo no me aloco por chicas, ellas se alocan por mi. **Pase la mano por mi cara aun dejaba caer agua sobre mi cuerpo, por que demonios tenia que ser sakura, y por que ahora, y solo habia pasado un mes, y faltaban cinco mas. **Como demonios voy a aguantar esto. **

¿Por que ahora?, ¿por que despues de tanto?, no se, ¿Por qué?, e ldia que me fui de la aldea, desde ese dia ¿tal vez? Si sus palabras, tal ves habia sido la unica que enserio me amaba, de todas mis "admiradoras" sakura parecia ser la que en verdad sentia algo por mi, hasta el punto de querer abandonarlo todo eh irse conmigo. **Je… tal vez … ** si solo tal vez, pueda dejarme sentir algo por ella.

**-Solo tal vez**

**fin. **

**Muhahahahahhahahahahahah**_**! **_**Mira el maldito emo esta enamorado **cursi** hay si como no, y eso sakura donde andabas, pero ella tiene derecho a salir de parranda, **

**Carmasi; si claro y por que no pusiste el lemon pervertida. **

**Todo a su tiempo carma todo a su tiempo, y a quein demonios llasm pervertida pervertida eh, ahora si quieres que ponag ellemosn, uy si verdad no soy como tu aquí se violan sin conocerce, muhahhahhah STEVEN eta eh pa ti locon, un toco que lime emo! Muhahahahahahhaha. **

**Carmasi: sasuke lo que hay es que matarlo. **

**Por que por violar a sakura, jajajajjaja ya t edije cuando pongan en la seria que es un narusaku te avs a suicidarm, pero mientras tanto dejame jugar un chin con estos dos, misaaaaaaa maldita loca mira que nada mas a ti se te ocurre ponerte de enemiga por dos horas. Muhahhauhuhauhahauhauahuaua /***evilgrin****

**Kishi preparate que aya me comi mi churro y voy a porti, tropas ataquen ** en un caballo de a mentiritas con un dizfrazs de napoleon y un trapeador de espada** kukukukuku eh? DondE esta mi armada. **mira hacia a traz y ve un monton de peluches.** o si a hi esta , capitan osito venga hagamos el plan de ataque, primero Kishimoto, y despues todos los manga kas del mundo !**

**Carmasi; seee… por si a caso…. Es una inner, y no tengo tantos peluches, asi que no se de que armada esta hablando. **

**Te callas, elefantron mandala al calabozo. *el peluche de elefante la toma a ella** hey espera a mi no que soy tu jefa. **

**carmasi; somos las mismas recuerdas. **

**!**

_**INNER ALTERNO STVEN: muahahaha oye con elefrantropn no, que ese es mi capitam de armada, bueno si me gusto me gusto no tengo quejas bueno si quizas solo una **_

"_**yo soy sasuke uchiha, no me aloco por cichas ellas se alocan por mi " muhahahah sono como yo en secundaria cuando salia del cuerpo de Snake a jugar un poco, bueno cas bien pero ese lma limon como que me dejo alocadito mejor me voy y me baño, xxering buisca a tu kakas imaginario ve por MUFASA! **EVILGRIN***_


	5. Cap 5 el color de tus ojos

**Reconstruyendo mi cLan. **

**By inner; BlackForest, real; CarMAsi**

**Declaimer; los personaje de naruto perteneces a ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO****, Aun no me eh rendido en mi intento por kitarselo, ya me decise del traidor de elefantron, capitan osito, traiga a jirafri para el plan, esta ves sera mio. **

**Tski/ misao honheiten; son de mi pertenencia y de nadie mas muhahahuahhahuahuhaua**

**Cap. V El color de Tus ojos. **

Ya habian pasado dos meses, ya me acostumbraba a estar ciego, podia sentir el flujo de crakra a mi alrededor con mayor claridad, y mis heridad habian sanado, pero algo habia cambiado.

Ese dia me interne en el bosque , queria provar algo, mi flujo de crakra, necesitaba provar mis habilidades, acostumbrarme a no poseer mas el sharingan, mi usual rutina de entrenamiento, no tan impecable com en años pasados, pero almeos no termine muerto, claro con uan que otra herida superficial, volvi al lugar donde me quedaba, por lo que habia recorrido podria decirse que era uan agra casa.

-**ya llegue..** conteste no hubo respuesta, la hermana menor de Tsuki habia vuelto hace uan semana, algo sobre darle privasidad a su prisionero. Que anbu mas rara era la chica, admito que me asusto encontrarla en la casa el dia que llego, podia sentir una gran cantidad de crakra y si no hubiese sido por si chillona voz.

**-COMADREJA!** Si de eso hablo, nuevmamente se me habia tiraro ensima cuando llegaba, habia echo lo mismo desde que habia llegado, y lo mismo cuando llego.

**-oe que no me llamo comadreja, y bajate que pesar, haz ganado peso desde que te fuiste eh..** le respondi, de algunas manera estar cone stas chicas me agrdaba, me hacian sentir como.. una familia.

Si habia olvidado que se siente.

-**neee. Pero si tu nombre es itachi verdad, ose a que eres uan comadreja, por que es lo que significa tu nombre no? Co-ma-dre-ja**

-**hay ya me hartaste llamame como quieras**, la levante para poderme levantar yo, si vaya era pequeña podia levantarla al nivel de mi rostro y dejaba de tocar el piso, pensandolo bien no era tan pesada.

-**bienvenido..** su voz la delato, era la chica que me habia cuidado, la menos chillona de las honheiten, si menos chillona, puede que tenga una suave voz, pero no la an escuchado enojada, creanme en estos dos meses la eh hecho enojar algunas veces, y creo que ahora se enojaria de nuevo. Como lo se, escuche es ruido de un plato caer al piso. **Itachi. Estas bien? Que te paso?** Se acerco a revisar las heridad que llavaba.

**-ui la comadreja esta enproblemas. **

**-misa te callas. **

**-a mi no me mandas a callar comadreja.. **

**-tu, hay no**, podia sentir un aura maligna alrededor de anbos, si ,tambien podia sentir como misao se volvia pequeñita, pero no por que le intimidara yo, si no , su hermana.

**-Misao ya! Y tu , com demonios vas a recuperarte si te ecapas a hacerte mas daño, huy que vivo con niñso de kinder garden. Tu vienes conmigo, misa termina la comida. **

Si su voz ya no era tan suave verdad, parecia un demonio furioso, y peor aun yo era quein me llevaba la peor parte ¿por que demonio me esta arrastranod? ¿me v a matar?

**-misa salvame!**

**-no no tu te lo buscaste. **

**-ya te callas que no te voya a hacer nada**, en efecto nome haria nada, una de mis tantas revisiones diarias, durate estos 2 meses habia esatdo revisando mis ojosy realizando una clase de jutsu extraño cobre ellos.

Nuevamente en mi habiatacion, ya habia curado las heridas que me habia echo hace rato, y me estaba regañando, creo estar muy grandecito como para que me regañen, si eso mismo fue lo que ella me dijo, pero igual no me dijo nada mas, otra vez revisaba, el lugar donde antes se encontraban mis ojos. algo sobre mantener los nervios vivos o no se que.

**-de verdad, ¿que tomaste quimica avanzada con orochimaru? O ¿que?** hablo enserio esta chica es una orochimara.

**-que no te digo, ademas quien diantres es orochimaru, y por que lo mencionas cada que te reviso, y eh. Olvidalo.. **

volvio a concentrarse en mis ojos, solo usaba uan cantidad limitada de chakra, al parecer lo que misao me habia contadod era cierto, su chakra no era mucho, pero esa chillona si que tenia chakra.

**-itachi…** me llamo por mi nombre, usualmente ayadia el tan nombrado kun despues pero esta vez no lo hizo, pero habia algo extraño en su voz, si era suave igual que siempre pero era completamente complicado explicar por que parecia estar ¿triste?

**-que pasa?** Le pregunte de verdad me preocupaba ok ¿me preocupaba? Que digo, No soy sasuke, claro que me preocupa, la chica es demasiado atenta conmigo y eh pasado 2 meses conociendo la exelente persona que es.

**-escucha, ya… ya puedo proceder con la cirugia.. **

cirugia de que demonios me habla, a que se referia, y por que parecia que no quisiera decir lo que estab a apunto de decir.

-**en una semana recuperaras tu vista**, la sentia cabiz baja, fuera de si, esa no era ella, no era la Tsuki, con la que habia convivido, la Tsuki que… me gustaba.

**-eso es bueno, pero por que pareces estar tiste por ello. **

**-eh? No. No es nada….** _Pero cuando recuperes la vista lo sabras. _

Aun parecia estar triste de alguna manera me sentia culpable, queria hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, no se que, me levante, no modo estaba sentado en la cama, me acerque, la abraze, de verdad tenia ganas de abrazarla, parecia sorprendida, pero no dijo nada no hizo nada.

**-no te preocupes, ya te lo habia dicho , no tengo a donde ir, me quedare aquí, contigo.. **me separe de ella, de alguan forma podia ver su rostro, impregnado en preocupacion y tristeza luceros azules fijados en mi persona, mi rostro acercandose alde ella, por que pasaba, me gustaba, no la habia visto pero em gustaba.

**-itachi yo…** si eso termino con mi acercamiento, se separo de mi y salio de la habitacion dejandome solo.

_**-onesama..**_ decia una chica ce cabellera castaña cobriza desde el marco de la puerta, de la habitacion donde habia visto salir a su hermana, con el rostro oscuredido.

Una semana si solo una semana, desde que me habai dicho lo de la cirugia y loq eu habia pasado, bueno apunto de pasar en lahabitacion, me habia evitado, por que, que cree que por que estoy ciego no puedo saber que esta alli.

La semana paso sin problemas, si Misao aun seguia en la casa, y me habia a yudado con mi entrenamiento, vaya que era un buen ninja esa niña, pero por que demonios tenia que ser tan chillona.

Era el dia de la cirugia, y tsuki me hbai dicho que descansara, si primera palabra qque me dice despues de una semana, y es una orden dictatorial. Me enocntraba bajo al sombra de un arbol, intentaba escuchar el sonido del lugar, el viento, las aves, el riachuelo detrás del dojo.

**-Oye comadreja** .. y misa, se habia asomado no se por donde, y ahora se habia sentado a un lado de mi.

**-si que quieres. **

**-de que color eran tus ojos? **

que? que pregunta mas estupida, para que, creo que de tyodas las preguntas estupidas que me ha hecho esta se lleva el premio.

**-para que quieres saber el colro de mis ojos? **

**-por que la cirugia de hoy, tsuki va a implantar los ojos de alguien mas en ti..y quiero saber si son del mismo color que tus antiguos ojos. **

-**eh?** Me levante, **y eso se puede hacer? Ya decia yo que era alumna de orochimaru?**

**-jeje. No, dejate de bromas de verdad, quiero saber de que color eran tus antiguos ojos,** **por que asi sabre si te veras igual que como solias ser. **

**-vaya, hasta que dices algo un poco inteligente pequeña,** puse la mano en su cabeza , y le revolvi elcabello, era como una hermana pequeña, que molestaba y molestaba y molestaba. **Bueno el color de mis ojos, usualmente era negro**.

**-ooo, oye y por que no tienes los ojos donde deverias**?

Otra vez con esa pregunta siempre me hacia la misma pregunta pero nunca la respondia.

**-ya se! los cuervos te sacaron los ojos, o peleaste con un ninja, que ocoleccionaba ojos.**

cada vez tenia respuestas mas idiotas para esa pregunta, supongo que a falta de una respuesta su imaginacion vuela.

**-oh poseias un doujutzu que alguien mas queria,** esta vez su voz sono lugubre, y seria, por un momento, pude creer que si pertenecia al escuadron anbu.

**-que dijiste? **

**-eh nada solo decia, bueno luego te veo**… se detuvo por un momento,y senti com una inmensa cantidad de chakra se concentraba dentro de ella.

**-Misao estas bien . .. **

**-si.. estoy bien…** respondio la chica con su mirada baja y su voz queda mientras se veia el resplandor anaranjado en sus ojos.

ya habia oscurecido y la operación se estaba llevando acabo estba a dormido anesteciado, asi como si estuviera bagando en ese tunel una vez mas. El tunel que se supone tiene una luz al final de camino, si nuevamente me sentia a si, que acaso estaba muerto?

-**Onesama.. resiste ..**

**-no tengo chakra suficiente, necesito mantenerlo con vida. Encargate de la cirugia**.

-**demo onesama..**

**-Misa! Hazlo…** si, mi herman estaba desesperada, que le pasaba, me miraba, sus ojos estaban aguados, hermana, juraste que no volverias a hacerlo.

Ella no queria perderlo, a decir verdad yo tampoco queria perderlo, bien me encargue de lo que faltaba, por algo poseia mas chakra, ella solo podia mantener su corazon latiendo, devia asegurarme que los nervios de sus ojos estuieran en el lugar correcto.

Por que demonios pasaba esto, se supone era una simple operación de tranplante que habia salido mal!. Onesama se quedaba sin chakra, cada vez mas rapido, estaba palida, parecia como si no estuviera concentrada, pero eso era imposible, mi herman siempre estaba concentrada.

Su corazon empezo a latir nuevamente el ritmo de antes y su pulso se estabilizaba, sus ojos estaban en el lugar done deverian estar, pero habia algo extraño en su sangre en su linea de sangre, y en los nervis de sus ojos, en efecto talvez tenia razon, tal vez por ello no tenia su ojos en su lugar.

-_**Geke Genkai…**_

no tomamos eso encuenta, tal vez por ello su cuerpo habia reaccionado, su linea de sangre, tal vez habia rechazado el transplante, pero de alguna manera logramos hacer que lo aceptara, no me pregunten como, solo recivi instrucciones de miherman. Me pregunto, si su doujutsu se volveria a desarollar en sus nuevos ojos?.

-**Onesama!** Cayo al piso , exausta, no podia soportar mas, la ayude a levantarse, su respiracion era agitada, maldicoin por que habia decidido ser un ninja medico, cuando era un exelete ninja de asalto, su taijutsu su ninjutsu, perfectos.

Si no hubiese sido por aquel accidente aquella vez, tal ves , y solo tal vez, mi hermana no hubiera tenido que reprimir aun mas su chakra..

3 dias pasaron desde la operación, habia usado de masiado chakra y habia tenido que mantenerme 2 dias en cama, misa me habia cuidado, si era una buena hermana, gracias a ella puede evitar que la vida de alguien que me importa se volviera a escapar de mis manos.

Fui a su habitacion, aun no habia despertado, claro aun era temprano, lo veria un ultima vez, por que desde este momento, el no me veria a mi. Je. No permitire que se reviva mi pasado.

**-onesama… **

**-misa.. que pasa.. **

**-enserio te vas a esconder de el… de verdad vas a renunciar**..

-**misa.**. sonrei, por que demonios teniamos que ser hermanas, y querer a la misma persona. **Escucha a ti te gusta itachi-kun..**

**-eh? A mi** .. se sonrojo, en efecto le gustaba, o almenos le atraia. **Pues mira yo , el tio esta bien bueno y **

-**jejeje.. no te preocupes esta bien … recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que me gusto un chico? **

**-te traiciono.. **

**-y que paso con el **

**-lo mataste… **

**-buena respuesta, pero esta vez.. no creo que logre matar a alguien mas.. **

**-demo onesan** **, el se lo merecia, ademas era un espia, y solo te queria por tus ojos.**

**-je.. misa, remueve las vendas de lso ojos de Itachi-kun..ya es hora de que vea las flores que florecen en el prado de la paz.** Le sonrei, y mi hermana solo asintio.

Una luz brillante, se filtro por mi habitacion, maldicion maldito sol ya habia amanecido, y por que demonios estaba ese resplandos, ya abian pasdo tres dias desde la operación y no habia visto nada.

**-COMADREJA! Despierta dormilon, es hora de desayunar. **

-**misa.. **abri mis ojos, espera ya no llevo la venda, sombras, colores, veo borrozo, la imagen se aclarabam y veia unos luceros azules justo enfrente de mi .

**-tsuki?**

**-oh y yo que pense que podias reconocernos aun sin vernos**,** ni que fueramos gemelas eh.**

-**tus ojos, son azules? Y lso de tsuki tambien?**

-ship, asintio ella, pero como como sabes que los ojso de mi hermana son del mismo color?

**-yo no. No se..** estava enfrente a mi sentada encima de la cama, encima de mis piernan en una posicion en la que una chica com ella no deveria estar, maldicion no es que era pesada, por que si, es bien delgada, pero creo que ya se por que me pesaba tanto. Misa tiene bien grandes los pechos.

**-misa quitate d encima que pesas.** …

**-uy y tu siempre diciendo lo mismo..** se levanto, la chica no era una niña, ni una adolecente, tenia almenos 20 años, la contextura de su cuerpo, eras la de una mujer completa, era delgada, tenia grandes pechos y largo cabello color cobre, sus ojso azules com el cielo y una cara de niña.

Mire a mi alrededor , explorando el ugar donde habia estado, donde me habian ospedado, la habitacion donde estaba, mire un espejo cerca, me levante y fui directamente a el, mire mi reflejo, estaba viendo mi reflejo, mis ojos, era yo eran del mismo color, el profundo negro de mis ojos, yop no habia cambiado en nada, si, mi cabello estaba mas largo y mi flekillo casi me llegaba a los hombros. Diria que si me vieses de espaldas pareceria un chica. una chica. chica, falta una. Tsuki.

**-Tsuki.. donde sta .**. Sali de la habitacion.. **donde sta tsuki.. misa. Donde esta..** si sabia que vivia en uan gran cas, pero ahora que podia verla , podia decir que era com una mansion japonesa antigua, la busque por todos lados y no estaba, o habia señales de tsuki . **misa donde esta tsuki. **

**-ella.. onesama.. pues, lo siento pero ahora que haz recuperado al vista no se te esta permitido verla. **

**-eh? A que te refieres que estupides es esa? **

**-no es uan estupides, mi.. mi hermana cree en el inteior de las personas, y no en el exterior, le gusta ser juzgada por lo que esta dentro de ella y no por lo que se ve desde fuera, por su apariencia, al an su vestyimado, la han lastimado, y por eso mientras puedas ver la belleza de este mundo y el pasto verde, no podras verla**.

**-que? **

eso es lo mas ridiculo y absurdo que eh oido, como eu nopuedo verla, a que coño se refiere con que mientras se a capaz de ver, y si sabia que haria tal estupides por que me devolvio la maldita vista, preferiria estar ciego de nuevo pero no . el arbol callo, si, lo habi agolpeado muy fuerte daba vuvltas en el bosque tratando de consevir que demonios estaba pensando.

**-no me dejes… **

no queria, no era justo, no quiero ver el prado verde, no quiero ver la paz, no vale la pena no me importa, no quiero ver nada mas , a nadie mas que no se aa ella.

**-tsuki…. **

Me habia enamorado, la queria, me habia enamorado, de su voz, de su aroma, de su forma de regañarme, la forma en la que se enojaba, solia imaginar com seria, imaginaba como se veria, no era perfecta pero par ami lo era, solo sabia una cosa de ela, y esa cosa era que su cabello era largo y sedozo, y una semana antes de la operación pude ver sus ojos, no se como pero algo me dijo que eran de color azul.

Por esola confundi, por eso cuando desperte y vi esas orbes azules viendome vijamente, pense que era eso le llame tsuki, a misa.

Pero que podia hacer, me deje caer en la sombra de un arbol, veia el azul del cielo, el verde de lso arboles, el pasto, los inceptos, todo, mi vita er amejor que nuna, pero no veia lo que queria, estando enla mansion intente volver a segarme, pero misa me detuvo.

Flash back.

_-Que demonios dices? Esta bien si el problema es que puedo ver entonces volvere a esatr ciego. Intente cehçgarme una vez mas, pero me detuvo, misa me habia detenido. _

_-no seas imprudente, tu vista es un regalo demi hermana y piensas rechazarlo. _

_-pero de que demonios me sirve un regalo com este si no puedo verlka ya gradecerle pro ello. _

_-mi hermana trabajo muy duro para devolverte la vista itachi y tu quieres volver a perderla, ella no quiere que al juzgues por su fisico, y por eso se ah hido, pero si te cegas uan vez mas , solo para que vuelve entonces no volvera, eso seri aun mas estupido, y ella te odiara, por que haz rechazado su regalo. _

Fin del flash back.

**-entonces que puedo hacer. **

Vi a todos lado, unas vendas, eso es, si no puedo cegarme, literalmente , lo hare metaforicamente. Tome las vendas y con ellas cobri una vez mas mi rostro. Volvi a la mansion, misa casi me mata . cuando se lanzo encima mio y me tiro uan vez masal piso, com solia hacerlo, pero esta vez, lanzo su pucho contra mi.

**-que demonios hiciste . que te dije hacerca de cegarte**.. de tuve su puño antes de que me golpèara.

**-tranquila , no hice nada imprudente, solo vende mis ojos,** ella se movio de enciam mio y me levante. Tsuki**. Acepto tu regalo, pero por ahroa no necesito mi vista si lo que deseo ver no esta presente.,** **esuchaste, ahora sal.** Mire a un punto detrás de la puerta de la cocina, mis ojos vendados, escuche unos pasos y seguido su voz.

**-eres un imprudente**…si era ella, ¿como lo sabia? , facil, no necesito mi vista, 3 meses y medio a ciegas me han enseñado a depender de mis demas sentidos, y com soy un ninja las cosas se hacen mas faicles.

-**al menos responde me algo de ti..** le pregunte, queria dibujar su imagen en mi cabeza, ademas queria estar ceguro.

**-que quieres.. **

**-cual es es color de tus ojos…** senti como sonreia , y como me miraba, senti la tranuilidad que ella me irradiaba, el sentimiento que me transmitia.

-**azules, mis ojos son azules…**

fin.

**Dios que gay ta esto, itachi, bueno devo entender que tu no eres sasuke y si admites lo que sientes, lo que significa que eres un bacano*. Pero la idiotece de tsuki, oye eres mi lind apreciosa pero coño . **

**Carmasi: si anja y ahora tiene un jirafari, sabes que pasara lo mismo. **

**Te callas, esoty en control, steven otra vez el que viene e pati , no no hay review, pero ya sabemos que el toca al emo de sasuke narrar.**

**Carmasi: anja yq eu va a ahacer sasuke ahora? **

**No te dijo capitan osito, venag aca, prepare la orden de churros, lso necesitaremos, general gijrafari, vaya a ver si el elefantron ya se arrepinyio. Ahora si vamos a la conquista**

**-carmasi. Anda y com vas a ahcer eso con el cosplay de euphemia puesto? **

**Eh? Cosplay incorrecto **va a ordenar un coplay nuevo, espera 15 dias y ya llego** ahora si a la consquista mihahahah**evil grin, con uan capa de akatsuki y una bandana de konoha tachada coplay de itachi***

_**Inner alterno Stve: mira blaki que nada mas a ti se te ocurre, , my opinion, que gay esta el capitulo, pero que puedo decir, Misa, se Pasa, Itashi es un Locotron, y Tsuki, Tsuyki ta buena.-. esperando mi Lima Limon :p `BTW, y coplay de Euphemia, no no no nono, mira si vas a hacer uan invacion tinees que usar el cosplay de Lelouch, pero el de el Zero ese con esa mariconeria que le pegan las mujeres de clamp asi eh! **_


	6. Cap 6 los sentimientos de un uchiha

**Reconstruyendo mi clan. **

**By inner; black forest real; carmasi**

**Declaimer; no me dare porvencida, mientras ****NARUTO **** exista intentare quitarselo a kishimoto, mientras tanto le pertenece a el ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**** gente! Capitan osito ya no necesitaremos los churros, pero vaya dilage a elefantron que quiero un buen a bogado. **

**Tsuki/misao honheite; ME PERTENECEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! **

**Cap VI Los sentimientos de un Uchiha**

Bien ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo que paso, que digo tres justo hoy se cumplia el cuarto mes, y me ignoraba, no hablaba mas de lo necesario conmigo, seguia vigilandome, pero le había pedido más de una vez a tsunade que le regresara a su casa, y que le permitiera venir solo de vez en cuando a la villa uchiha, lo cual tsunade le nego. Coño por que lo hizo, y ahora que me ignoraba, como que mas me gustaba.

Hacía de todo, intente pedirle disculpas pero nooo tenia que ser un maldito uchiha, y mi maldito orgullo, pase una que otra vez por la floristeria Yamanaka, pero un maldito comentario de la loca de Ino siempre me detenia.

Algo mas, era extraño la loca de la anbu chillona que me vigilaba ya no estaba, la ultima vez que la vi me dijo algo como

_-los dejo a solas para que se entiendan mejor_

que demionios quiso decir con eso, pero como que hizo mal en irse por que al menos sakura me ignoraba menos cuando ella estaba, tal vez por que sabia que no intentaria nada mientras la loca esa estuviera ahí, ¿Qué? ¿Me tiene miedo o que?.

vamos sakura, sasuke no quiere guerra solo quiero la paz. Por dios que otra cosa puedo hacer, bien era hoy o nunca, de una u otra manera logro convencer a la tetona digo a la hokage de que la dejara los fines de semana quedarse en su casa, y hoy era viernes, devia hacer algo, bien asi que consulte con alguien mas, no no fue naruto, ese idiota tiene a ver cuantos años tiene 13, 15 ,18 años enamorado de sakura y no logro que le haga caso ni un poquito asi que mejor voy con un experto.

**-kakashi.. **

**-si sasuke **

si kakashi, el mayor pervertido de la aldea de la hoja, y con todo y eso, era uno de los que las chicas mas querian, claro esta, despues de moi!. Era un pervertido haci que le explique la situacion y lo que habia pasado, que podia hacer ; reirse. Si se estaba riendo, maldito kakashi.

**-y de que te ries, que no es gracioso. **

**-jaja es que no me aguanto, sasuke uchiha, actuando de una manera tan proactiva**.

Bufe, que mas podia hacer, kakashi se reia de mi , y en cierto modo tenia razon, yo no solia actuar tan descabelladamente, ese tipo de cosas se las dejo a naruto. Por fin ya se calmaba, kakashi dejo de reirse por un momento. Al fin me daria un consejo, no es que los necesitara pero.

**-invitala, solo invitala a salir, deja ese "orgullo uchiha" a un lado eh invitala. **

**-pero , es que… **

-**nada, mira si te acabas de dar cuenta** **que te gusta sakura, te digo que yo se que te gusta desde que eran un crio. **

-**eh?** Arque una ceja, como es eso de que me gusta desde que era un un niño. **No te creas kakashi, si a penas me doy cuenta que existe. **

**-bienr repasemos, en el bosque de la muerte, gracias a ella te detuviste, te preocupo que gaara la hubiese atrapado, y creo que fue la unica persona de la que te despediste antes de dejar la aldea. **

**-como sabes todo eso? **

**-pues por que soy un tremendo fan no ves. ** Que hacia el con las ediciones del manga de naruto en la mano. Y una copia de algo que decia SasuSaku chronicles.

-**bien eso que es.. olvidalo. Mejor me voy.. **

**-no olvides invitarla. **

**-tsh.. ** si en eso entro una chica muy ruidosa al establecimiento.

-**hatake! Donde demonios te metes, .. ** extraño, la segunda proctora del examen chunin reclamandole a kakashi, si y llevaba a naruto por la sopala del cuello. **Me deves unos dangos. **

**-eh? Yo y eso por que? **

**-por que tu alumno aquí se comio los mios, por que no le enseñas modales. **

**-bien esta bien te devo unos dangos entonces ven vamos a por ellos. **

**-eh? Y eso, tu como que hoy estas muy bien portadito, que reciviste tu entrenamiento canino esta mañana? **

**-anko….** Si se le altero una vena a kakashi, a mi que solo es amujer era capaz de sacarlo de que ok .. QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO. y frente a mi y naruto, que la va a besas, y desde cuando esos dos. Bueno nos miro a mi y a naruto por un rato.

-**ni crean que me quito la mascara frente a ustedes crios, ven anko vamos por tus dangos.. **

**-eh? Mira que ahora me deves algo mas hatake! **

**-si eso ya lo se, pero eso dejalo para cuando estemos solos. ** Bueno que pervertido eh? Y la proctora que solo se reia y se lamio los labios, siempre eh dicho para pervertido pervertida 1/2.

Bueno ahí estaba yo, caminando por la aldea de konoha, y pensando en lo que haria para que sakura me perdonara, una vez mas pase pro la floristeria yamanaka donde se veia a la rubia hablando con ese tipo que fue mi suplente en el equipo, como se llamaba, a si, Sai. Bueno en realidad, preferia entrenar con el que con naruto, el dobe siemrpe tenia cosas medias idiotas durante los entrenamientos.

-**eh sasuke kun.. ohayo.. ** saludo la rubia de manera extraña, espera no se me abalanza o se me abraza, o espera un momento, ya veo por donde va esto, este tipo me sustituyo hasta en lo de galan.

-**ohayo sasuke-san…** saludo el tipo con una sonrisa, uy que ratio bueno lo prefiero seriesito a sonriendo.

-**oye ino. ** Le llame ella respondio con su usual "si sasuke kun" uy como odio ese kun,** tienes .. em ..** por que era dificil decirlo, por que no podia ordenar un ramo de cerezos y ya!

-**eh? A ya se quieres Cerezos? Si hace un momento kakashi-sensei estaba aqui con anko sensei y comentaron al go de que querias invitar a la frentona o algo asi, ya vuelvo. Sai-kun ya vengo.. **

-_nota mental: asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a kakashi. _ Como ese maldito se atreve a dibulgar las cosas que le digo, vaya sensei este eh.

Bien ya tengo las flores, y nuevamente iba caminando por la aldea de konoha, solo que algo era diferente, ahora todos en la aldea volteaban a mirarme, ¡¿Qué nunca habian visto a un hombre llevando flores! Uff que le haria, supongo que nunca habian visto a Sasuke uchiha regalar flores.

Bien aun era temprano, sakura no se iria de la villa uchiha si no hasta las 6.00 puesto que tenia que dejar "todo listo" para el fin de seamana. ¿ya les dije que no se cocinar? Bueno sabia hacerlo, pero estos tres años con orochimarum, me volvieron un bago, te imaginas, cuidados consecutivos, pedicur, manicur, incluso tenia un estilista personal y una mucama. Si era un rey, jajaja si se hubiese imaginado que el pavo que preparaba se revelaria contra el. Bueno ya no estamos en orochimaru, si no en sakura, y otra vez esos malditos mini sasukes en mis hombros.

**Devil sasuke; flores eres un marica, deverias tomarla asi como la noche pasada, y despues no hay vuelta a tras se qeudara contigo y ya. **

**Angel sasuke; no sasuke ella es una persona sobre todo con voluntad propia no puedes obligarla. **

**Devil sasuke; no la obligaras ella lo quiere, solo que no se atreve a decirtelo. Kukuku cuando lo hagas ella sera feliz y tu tambien. **

**Angel sasuke; no puedes hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad y si termina odiandote, recuerdas que ya no te habla por lo que paso. **

**Devil sasuke; si no te habla es por que sabe que se te tirara ensima en cualquien momento hazlo. **

**Angel sasuke; no sasuke. **

**Devil; si sasuke. **

_**Sasuke , sasuke, sasuke**_ el eco en mi cabeza malditos subconcientes, me van a volver loco, pero ese eco no era la voz de ellos era alguien mas que me trajo a la realidad.

-**sasuke –kun…**

si era sakura, espera cuando habia llegado a la villa uchiha, bueno eso ya no importa, solo ta tenia enfrente a mi si! No tendria que buscanrla en la mansion, estendi las flores hacia ella.

-**ten, son para ti, ** ella las tomo dudosa, si parecia sorprendida, quien no, si sasuke uchija de repente te regala flores., pero por que demonio tenia que ser yo tan seco y directo a este paso no lograre que salga conmigo.

**-solo queria disculparme, por lo de la otra noche y agradecerte por lo que haz echo. ** Si lo dije pero no sono muy convincente adecir verdad, seguia sonando tan frio como la mayoria de las cosas que digo. Por que soy un maldito cubo de hielo ambulante. Y ahora por que demonios bajaba la mirada, arque una ceja en busca de una respuesta pero nada.

-**arigato sasuke-kun..** fue lo unico que dijo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, en un color que solo se podia conparar con el de su cabello, el viento soplaba creando una atmosferea perfecta enteo los dos. Sonrei , si tan arrogante como siempre.

-**bueno ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos el lunes sasuke-kun.. **

eh? ¿El lunes? ¿a donde demonios iba? si apenas era las 3.00 ¿no que se iba a las 6.00? y ¿por que se alejaba?, ok y ¿por que la dejaba alejarse?, ¿que no la hiba a invitar?, sasuke armate de valor. Coño por que tenia que ser tan emo.

-**sakura espera… ** volte a verla pues estaba ya detrás de mi, intente sostenerla para que no se alejara, pero ella se detuvo antes de todo. Sin darme la cara, al perecer apretaba fuertemente las flores contra su cuerpo.

-**yo .. sakura, te gustaria salir conmigo? ** Bien lo dije ahora esperemos lo que ella tenga que decir. Espere, maldito silencio, era incomodo ella no decia nada.

-**sasuke-kun…yo lo siento pero no. No puedo salir contigo. **

¿Que demonios por que? ¿por que me rechazaba? ¿Qué ya no me habia disculpado? Te compre flores maldita sea. Y asi se fue directo a su casa, yo entre a la villa uchija, sintiendome ¿rechazado? Si habia sido rechazado y me dolia, ¿Por qué?, mi cabeza empezo a doler, cubri mi rostro con la palma de mi mano y me deje caer en un sillon que habia en la sala.

-**maldicion.. **masgulle ¿por que me sentia de esa manera?, ¿por que me dolia que sakura me hubiese rechazado?. ** Devi hacerle caso cuando aun me queria.. **fue lo unico que llego a m mente. Por dios que bueno que existe el alchol, esa noche decidi tomar un poco si, el alchol lo cura todo y en ocasiones suele ser un buen remedio.

Ya habian pasado de las 7.00 y habia estado bebiendo desde entonces si creo que ya el alchol empezaba a hacer su trabajo, mi rostro parecia estar fuera de si, pareciera com si no tuviese alma alguna. Y muchas cosas daban vueltea en mi cabeza, pero en especial la imagen de cierta chica de cabello rosa, tal vez kakashi tenia razon, y siempre me habia gustado. Me llego a la mente, la forma en la que me detuve al verla llorar y pedir me que em detuviera esa vez en el bosque de la muerte.

_Sus lagrimas cuando me iba de konoha, ¿que estaba pensando en ese momento? o si ya recuerdo. Sus palabras eran precisas, y probocaban una lucha en mi mente y mi .. corazon. ¿la llevo con migo? ¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿no quiero verla llorar? ¿y si viene con migo? ¿Qué me hara feliz? No no quiero involucrarla. No quiero dañarla, no quiero que por mi culpa pierda toda una vida, ella tiene familia, y amigos, pero ¿po que? ¿Por qué dejar todo eso solo por mi? No.. no quiero verla sufir _

_Arigato sakura_

**Sakura… ** si mencione su nombre sin darme cuente, en efecto el alchol hacia su trabajo, y creo que ahora si podria demostrar mis sentimentos, ja si los sentimientos de un uchiha, me levante y tome una de mis chamarrar, si, lo haria, esa noche estaba dispuesto a decirlo. Caminaba con un rumbo preciso por las ya oscuras calles de Konoha, no podia mantener el equilibrio si creo que estaba hebrio.

-**Sakura, yo .. te amo**

fin.

** maldito fic,. Maldito emo esto se esta poniendo demasiado meloso, sasuke que demonios piensas hacer borracho, hazle caso a devil sasuke. **

**Carmasi; a devil, quieres que ademas de ser ninja renegalo lo agarren por violador. **

**¬.¬ tu no te metas, este fic como que me guta, sasuke cuidao si le rompe la ventana a sakura, y kakashi a steve ahí tiene un kakankito, por si al moca, como aparecio el kakas. **

**Por cierto ya tengo a mi abogado estrella el mejor de todos , la persona mas polemica y conversadora del mundo, es uno de lso mejores abogados que pude encontrar, el 4 kazekage, GAAAAARA! O espera el le pertenece a kishimoto, o que signifia que me va a ahacer perder el caso. Elefantron te dije que me buacaras un buen abogado. **elefantron nega junto a gara****

**Otra vez para el calabozo por incompetente, jirafari, buscame mi cetro de wizzard que voy a ainvocar un sage. **

**Carmasi. que se le vaa hacer es solo uan inner. **

**Inner alterno STEVN: brabvo bravo bravo, biene foprets y la caga, y esta emopatetricidad de sasuke, este fic ta pa romantoicones, aunque arigatou por el kakankito ya me hacia falta , pero bueno que mas te dire, estabueno el fic , pero como siempre, "yo soy sasyke uchija" si ya se es emo por eos lo dice pero sigue a si blaki, y por cierto elefrantron buscale a hei de Draker then Black MUHAHAHAHAH Kurono no Sinigami **


	7. Cap 7 Ryogan

**Reconstruyendo mi clan**

**By inner; Black Forest Real; CarMasi. **

**Declaimer: ok lo de el abogado esta en tramite y mis peluche, digo mis secretarios generales estan trabajando para que ****NARUTO ****sea todo mio mientras siguen siendo propiedad de ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO **** kishi-kun ya veras naruto sera mio aunque tenga que secuestrarte y casarme contigo muhahahahha. **

**Tsuki honheiten / misao Hoheinten; son mias me perteneces desde la cabeza a lso pies, y como podran ver en este link () de mi deviantart son unas cichas muy fuertes uuy se ven tan lindas con el ryogan. **

**El ryugan pertenece a oh great(****Ōgure Ito****)**

**Algo mas respuesta a este review**

Aero  
>2011-04-18 . chapter 1<p>

Tú fic es ... ¡Una miérda! ¿acaso eres retrasada? No puedes colocar correctamente una puta oración sin equivocarte. Aparte de comedia está porquería no tiene nada. ¿sabes que? Mejor borra está porquería porque no tiene ningún sentido mi futuro.

Saludos y muchos besos

**Bien no te gusta el fic, esta bien respeto tu opinion, y me agrada tu comentario sobre todo, eres sincero/a con lo que dices, tienes razon en muchos sentidos a escepcion del de retrazada. Pues en mi primer lugar si lo fuera no fuera capaz deescribir. **

**Com te deje respeto tu opinion y sobre todo me agrada tu review, pero para que sepas no provoca nada en mi, si es lo que deseabas si no entonces esta bien, por si no te haz dado cuenta tengo un inner alterno que es mi hermaa y ella es peor critica que tu, pues trabaja en la rama, ademas de ser muy estricta con al ortografia. Y si se que el fic para algunos es com tu dirias una mierda!. Pero para otros a los que agradesco leen el fic, es como decir "algo" te confieso que el fic enrealidad en un principio no fuer mas que un juego, pero como a una amiga le gustaron las parte sasusaku lo subi. **

**Ps: si pasas por mis otros fic veras la diferencia. Conm mi ortografia eh hido mejorando pero te digo que no soy la persona mas detallista del mundo y menos la que mas se fija. Asi que de nuevo gracias por tu tan sincero review y si estas leyendo esto. Pues el fic no es tan mierda como dices, pues lo haz vuelto a leer. **

**Ya ne!**

**Cap7, Ryuugan**

Cuatro meses, si justo el dia de hoy se cunmplian cuatro meses desde que estoy con ellas, si misao Honheiten, la chica mas chillona y molestosa que me pude encontrar en toda mi vida, y su hermana tsuki honheiten, la chica que me habia robado el corazon sin siquiera saber como era, si ,todavia no sabia como era ella, solo sabia que sus ojos eran azules, al contrario de misa, a la cual ya habia visto. Y que justo ahora tenia debajo de mi y le apuntaba con un kunai.

-**hay si ya me rindo ok… **

**-aun te falta mucho. ** Me levante y le ayude a levantarse, no llevaba las vendas en mis ojos, ahora que podia ver devia tratar de volver a entrenar para ver como estaba mi vista, aunque de vez en cuando misa me decia que lo hacia mejor con los ojos vendados.

-**vaya haz mejorado, pero sigues siuendo mas veloz cuando tienes los ojos vendados, sera por que dependes mas de tus otros sentido.. ** me pregunto la chica a un lado de mi mientras caminabamos nuevamente hacia la casa, usualmente no terminabamos muy lastimados despues de cada entrenamiento pero si cansados.

-**uhm? Y tu como que estas medio inteligente el dia de hoy quien eres y que hiciste con misa? **Pregunte volviendo a vendar mis ojos, si, si llegaba a la casa sin la venda no podria ver a tsuki, bueno para ser mas claros, no estaria cerca de ella. Ese era el trato, el que desperte despues de la operación, si habia vendado mis ojos para poder estar cerca de ella, y asi habia quedado, mantendria msi ojos vendados.

Claro no todo el tiempo, la misma tsuki, me dijo que si los mantenia de ese modo, mi vista no mejoraria así que me dijo que removiera las vendas en la noche y que me mantuviera en el dia sin ellas, de todos modos ella nunca estaba en la mañana, ultimamente solo estaba en la mansion de tarde. Asi que usaba mi vista en las mañanas y cuando entrenaba co misa.

-**te digo que usar esas vendas es una perdida de tiempo, pero … **ella parecio bajar la mirada, pero yo ya tenia las vendas puestas no podia verla, pero como dije mis sentidos se habian agudizado, y mucho. Me detuve.

-**misao estas bien? **Le pregunte de verdad esa niña me preocupaba cuando se ponia asi.

-**debes querer mucho a mi hermana como para renunciar nuevamente a tu vista por ello no?**

De donde demonios saco esa conclusion, bueno era algo casi odbio, no me sonroje, no no estaba a costumbrado a hacerlo, pero sonrei y puse la mano en su cabeza si como todo hermano mayor hace a una hermana pequeña.

**-las quiero a las dos pequeña**

**-oh comadreja eres un mujeriego, se lo voy a decir a tsuki. **Y asi la muy loca volvio a su estado normal y claro salio a ser una chismosa.

**-eh? Y yo que trataba de ser amable, oye misa vuelve aquí** si Sali tras ella, quien sabe lo que esa chica puede hacer cuando selo propone, y ya me habia metido enmuchos problemas.

A estas horas ya deveria estar en el dojo no es asi, usualmente siempe la encontrabamos al regresar de los entrenamientos.

Por un momento pude sentir como misao se detuvo, y su chakra se concentraba en sus ojos, ya le abia pasado varias veces, pero siempre me decia que estaba bien.

_-onesama _la escuche susurrar, luego salio corriendo, a una velocidad impresionante, se dirigia al dojo, ¿habia pasado algo?

**-onesama! **Entro rapidamente al lugar gritando el nombre de su hermana mayor. Yo la seguia algo confundido, por que demonios parecia tan desesperada.

**-ara ara.. misao que te pasa por que estas tan alterada. **

**-onesama.. **

si como siempre tsuki estaba en la cocina, prepaando algo que olia bastante bien a mi parecer. Pero por un momento el ambiente se tenzo.

La chica entro a la cocina con la cabeza baja encontrandose con su hermana mayor, quien al voltear a verla, se tenso, los ojos se su hermana eran de un color anaranjado, y e iliris de sus ojos era alargado, asemejandose a un felino, no un reptil, un dragon.

-**que viste?** Pregunto preocupada, parecia que algo pasaba, pero yo no terminaba de enterarme. Misa no dijo nada.

-**itachi-kun, ya volvemos el almuerzo ya esta listo, si tienes hambre siente te libre de comer. **

No dije nada, solo asenti con la cabeza, la forma en la que actuaban no me gustaba nada, y el ambiente alrededor de ellas, me guataba a un menos, puede que lleve las vendas que no me permitan ver, pero puedo sentir la preocupacion y al angustia en sus voces.

**Bien que paso? Que viste? **

**-onesama.. prometeme que no luchartas, no te pondras en peligro. **

-**misao sabes que ya no soy un ninja, que fue lo que viste.**

**-tu.. un hospital. Estabas.. muriendo.. **

-**que? **pregunto la jove soprendida.** No sabes cuando pasara cierto? **

Su hermana menor nego con la cabeza, sus ojos ya habian vuelto a la normalidad.

-**de acuerdo intentare mantenerme fuera de peligro. **

Fuera de peligro? Ella en un hospital? De que demonios hablaban, si me habia ocultado a escuchar su conversacion, me preocupaban , esas chicas ahora eran algo a si como mi fmailia. Y una de ellas.

_-maldicion _ murmure, impotente, ageno a la situacion, que estaba sucediendo, no puedo hacer nada , esto me esta enojando y en serio, arg. Un dolor punsante, que demonios me pasa, mis ojos, lleve mis manos hacia ellos que dolia por que, la sensacion era familiar pero el dolor no acaso?.

-_no .. no puede ser posible. _

Escuche que se acercaban y me dirigi a la cocina nuevamente, no queria que pensaras que las estaba espiando, cuando solo estaba preocupado.

Habia caido la noche, mis vendas no estaban en su lugar, veia la luna, era una hermosa luna llena. Que se reflejaba en el riachuelo que estaba destras del dojo, ya me disponia a ir a mi habitacion, cuando esucche unos pasos.

**-Sal. De alli.** Si sabia perfectamente quien era, conocia sus movimientos, como no entrenaba con ella.

**-que haces despierto a estas horas. **

-**eso deveria preguntartelo yo a ti pequeña,** volte a verla en efecto era Misao. Pero habia algo diferente en ella. No se veia como la usual niña que entrena con migo o que me llama comadreja, parecia mas madura, y eso se reflejaba en su voz.

**-estoy despierte por que tu lo estas ** sus movimientos eran diferentes, y caminaba hacia donde yo estaba, que demonios le pasa. No hice nada me quede en mi lugar, hasta que ella estuvo justo frente a mi, y la distancia entre nosotros no era mucha, practicamente nula diria yo. **Me gustas.**

Que! ok por eso se hacerca mi que demonios quiere que haga, misa eres demasiado joven. Y como que le gusto no dije nada, me tomo de sopresa, y antes de que pudiera decir una simple palabra, ya la tenia encima, sus labios juto a los mios, que podia hacer , bien solo una cosa, separarme de ella. Lentamente y sin parecer brusco, la separe de mi, tomandola por la cintura, y la mire a los ojos, sus ojos azules solo me recoerdaban a una cosa, su hermana.

-**misao, arigato.. pero yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. **

**-je.. ** sonrio, si con esa sonrisa de niña tierna que tenia. **Lo sabia. Pero, no perdia nada con intentar. **

**-misa… **

**-prometeme algo itachi.. **

**-que? **

**-prometeme que protegerar a mi hermana, no matter what! ** Si ya volvio a la normalidad, como demonios me habla en ingles? .

-**je.. de acuerdo…** y dicho eso me abrazo, si esa niña parecia mas mi hermana menor, y asi la habia visto, considerarla coma algo mas cuando la persona que me gusta es tan cercana a ella, la abraze de vuelte, en señal de confortarla, y asi nos quedamos un rato.

Se escucho como caia un plato al piso, y el brillo de unos ojos anaranjados en la oscuridad de aquella habitacion, la chica se inco a recoger los trazos de vidio del piso, su cabello largo cubria su rostro, cuando sintio un pinchaso en su dedo indice, si habia cortado y la sangre caia de su dedo al piso, y al tiempo se vio una gota mas caer al piso, pero no era roja era cistalina, y sus mejillas se bañaban en un liquido cristalino que salio de sus ojos.

-_daijobu… tsuki daijobu…. _ Se decia a si misma pensando en lo que acababa de ver gracias a sus ojos.

el dia siguiente fue tan tranquilo como siempre, misa estaba bien, como si nada hubiese pasado, sonreia igual que siempre, pero tsuki…

**-estas bien? ** Pregunte, ella desvio la mirada, no necesitaba verla para saber que algo le pasaba. **Tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo tu hermana ayer? **

**-eh? ** Se sorpendio en efecto tal vez tendria que ver con lo que misa dijo, acerca de verla muriendo.

-**dime hay algo que no se pa de ti, de ustedes, como puede misa verte muriendo? **

**-je.. no te lo habia dicho cierto.. ** se sento aun lado de mi, ya que estaba parada detraz y ambos observabamos como misa jugaba en el dojo , por dios que esa chica parecia una niña pequeña. –bueno yop no observaba recuerdan ciego-

-**decirme que.? **

**-pues yo y misa, poseemos una habilidad muy especial, ya sabes que misa es un anbu. **

**-si eso lo se y tu fuiste un ninja alguna vez, eso me lo dijo misa. **

**-hum ** asintio. ** Pero hay algo mas, es nuesto geke genkai… **

**-geke genkai? **

**-si… nuestro doujutsu.. **

doujutsu? Ademas del byakugan, sharingan y rinnengan, uno mas?

-**a que te refieres?**

**-je si esa es la reaccion de casi todo el mundo, siempre piensan en el byakugan y sharingan de konoha o en el rinnangan del sabio de los caminos, pero no es ninguno de esos. Es uno mas, el ryugan. **

**-ryugan? Como es que**

**-shh dejame terminar. El ojo que ve hacia el pasado presente y futuro. Misao y yo poseemos ese don, se podria decir que somo alguna clase de adivinas no?. Recuerdas cuando te dije que el pasado es algo con lo que lidio casi siempre y no precisament el mio? **

**-si.. **

**-pues esa es mi habilidad, ver el pasado de los demas, no siempre es un buen pasado, y no siempre soy capaz de ver el pasado de otros**

**-y si tu vez el pasado. **

**-misa ve el futuro … **

**-en ese caso, quien ve el presente. **

**-ambas… **

como demonios un ojo que ve las etapas de la vida, de una persona, tal vez, no y si tsuki, y si vio mi pasado, la masacre de mi clan, las cosas terribles que , espera ella lo vio

- _**Escucha, si supieras quien soy , no me permitirias estar en esta casa. **_

_**- lo que veo en ti, no es nada parecido alo que vi en tu pasado. **_

_**-mi pasado? Como puedes tu saber de mi pasado?**_

**-Si viste mi pasado por que me mantienes a tu lado?**

**-ya te lo dije una vez, lo que vi antes y lo que veo ahora , en tu son cosas diferentes. **

**-tsuki. **

**Fin. **

**El maldito capitulo en el que itachi por fin se da cuenta de lo que es el ryugan, y misa la tirada, que se lo chuleo, pero que el hacemos, el capitulo ta gay, me toy quillando, por ahí viene sasuke borracho y steven viene tu lima limon, preparate. **

**Carmasi: jajajaj y despues te ries de mis capitulos gay. **

**Correcion tus capitulos sonuna mamaguevada gayistica, yo no me meto en eso, yo hago loqueras con itachi y habeces me salen cosas gay, pero nunca paso al nivel mamaguevistico.**

**Carmasi. -.- **

**Muhahuhauhauhauhahua kishi kishi voy por ti waaah un popstart!**

**Ps: a oh grat que me excuse que le rove esa idea de el plato y que la vio que que se lo chuleo pero imaginmence. **

**Aaa soy dominicana gente no me tachen de loca. **

**Inner alternmo STVEN: cmo qye no pasa a lo mamaguevistico, oye ,. Tu te pasate a lomegamamagfuevistico, que capitulo maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas gay, cero intriga, cereo beso, creo nada, ñada de ñada, n nalga, oye blaki que te pasa? Pd quiero un Lima Limon , grnade OK! Ok con nalgisticura **


	8. Cap 8 Cuando seas Mia

**Reconstruyendo mi Clan **

**By inner Black Forest Real; Carmasi**

**Declaimer: ya tengo todo preparado para el secuestro, hasta un parroco me secuestre, oye elefantron que hiciste con el biscocho, muhahuahuau Kishimoto será mi esposo, y después lo enveneno, claro no antes de que ponga en el testamento que Naruto es mio. Pero mientras capitán osito y jirafari se encargan del secuestro NARUTO sigue perteneciéndole a mi futuro esposo, digo a KISHIMOTO. **

**Cap8 Cuando seas Mía **

Hay me encofraba yo vagando sin rumbo por las solitarias y oscuras calles de la hoja, espera _**¿Cómo que sin rumbo?**_ Claro que tenia un rumbo, y aunque estaba todo mareado por el achool, _**me pase un poco de trago**__s _ caminaba directo a al casa de cierta chica que ya me volvía loco, mira que hacerme beber hasta tan tarde y para colmo la tengo tan presente que ahora estoy dispuesto a raptarla, yo Sasuke Uchiha.

Bien ya basta con eso, caminaba pero no lograba encontrar la maldita casa, me reprendí mentalmente por haberme ido estos años, ese restaurante es nuevo? Me pregunte mientras pasaba al lado de un restaurante muy elegante.

Di unas cuantas vueltas y uno que otro giro equivocado, una que otra ves vi el departamento de Naruto, la tiende de floristería Yamanaka, incluso al mansión Hyuga, _**diablos estoy al otro lado de la aldea**_. Si deambule al menos una hora o media ya no se. Ya eran la 1.00 am y seguia caminando por las calles de la hoja, ya por fin, la casa de sakura maldición,

**-veamos creo que su cuarto tenia un ventana pero cual. De las dos es la de su cuarto. **Si me pregunte mentalmente mientras observaba las ventanas que estaban en el segundo piso, me decidi y como ninja alfil espese mi jornada de búsqueda, en esos momentos hubiese deseado poseer el byakugan envez de mi sharingan. Por fin encontre la habitación, peor, parecia no haber nadi en ella, pero una luz vino de la puerta de la habitación y dejo entrar a sakura, vistiendo solo. ¿una toalla?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

me levante alterada, sudaba, y gritaba el nombre de la persona con la que soñaba.

**-sasuke **susure levemente.

Desde lo que paso unos meses atrás me habia levantado, de la misma manera, que me pasa yo no soy uan pervertida, y por que demonios soñaba con Sasuke, y que tipo de sueños.

_**Inner: yaaaaah! Por que te levantas no podemos ir a la villa uchiha y hacer ese sueño relidad**_

**-maldicion tu te callas…. **Magulle. Mi deseo interno, me volvia loca, cada que soñaba con lo mismo, recordar sus labios , sus caricias, la forma en la que me llamaba. Ya se me subian loS colores a la cabeza, estaba competamente sonrojada.Debia hacer algo, me levante de mi cama y me dedique a darme unA ducha tibia ¿o fria? Cualquiera ayudaria, tal vez intentaría conciliar el sueño, mire el reloj, maldición apenas son las 12.30 ultimamente me levantaba cada vez mas temprano, empecé levantandome a eso de las tres, luego a las 2. y ahora a las 12. por algo le habia pedido a Tsunade que me dejara volver a casa.

**-y lo peor , es que cuando no estoy en la villa Uchiha es cuando se hacen mas presente. **

Ya estaba en la ducha el agua fria calmaba mis nervios y me hacia olvidar los pensamientos pervertidos que pasaban por mi mente. Y de pronto una imagen llego a mi cabeza que me hizo ruborizar. Sasuke, en la ducha, com demonios me imaginaba eso.

_**Inner: kyaaa asi me gusta mas Sasuke kun!**_

_**-waa! **__Lleve las manos a mi cabeza y la sacudi rapidamente intentando disipar la imagen de mi cabeza__**. **_

_**Inner: por que haces eso ya me las pagaras!**_

**-te callas… **magulle nuevamente, últimamente ya me tenia cansada, temine de ducharme, y vi el reloj del pasillo, vaya eran las 1.00 habia durado media hora en la ducha, llegue a mi cuarto, y abri la puerta del mismo, sin percatarme de mucho, me dirigi a mi cama y a mi gabetas intentando buscar algo que ponerme, nuevamente cuando escuche su voz.

**-sakura.. **

maldición otra vez mi cabeza me esta jugando uan mala pasada, que haria el en mi habiatcaion, de toda la persona que haria Sasuke uchiha en mi cuarto. Me levante ya a punto de quitarme la toalla cuando senti algo detrás de mi y nuevamente su voz.

**-Sakura**

mas clara mas cerca. Volteo casi mecánicamente para encontrarme con esos ojos tan negros como la noche que me observaban solo a mi, y de pronto senti la mayor vergüenza que alguien puede sentir. Que hacia el aquí.?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

habia violado la cerradura de la ventana cuando la vi entrar usando solo una toalla, su cabello humedecido caia sobre sus hombros, su figura se resaltaba con al toalla, y el agua caia por sus bien torneadas piernas.

Entre a la habitación antes que lograra verme, vi como se dirigia hacia su cama, y buscaba algo en sus gavetas, ropa interior? Je no vas a necesitarla, bufe si estaba dispuesto a raptarla y a hacerla mia como sea.

Si mee habia decidido a hacerle caso al evil yo por si no se an dado cuanta tengo tendencias a ser mas malo que bueno. Le llame, pero no parecio escucharme, o simplemente ignoro el hecho de que estuviese a lli.

Se levanto, estaba a punto de remover esa piesa de tela que cubria su cuerpo, la llame una vez mas. Esta vez, un poco mas audible, mi voz era ronca casi pareciera mas que gruñia en vez de hablar.

**-Sa.. Sasuke .. ku.. **si en sus ojos se veia clara mente la sorpresa y como las ganas de gritar se apoderaban de ella**. No no no no no grites no grites sakura no..**

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaa! **

**-Y grito.. **rapidamente ma acerque a ella y cubri su boca en un movimiento rapido, tan rapido que de ptronto nos encontramos ambos en la cama tendidos, ella debajo mio y esa toalla que en ese simple momento se habia caido permitiendome observar su desnuedes. Si justo como la queria. Me acerque y susurre algo el la comisura de sus labios ella asintio y lentamente deje libre sus labios.

**-Sa..sasuke que. que haces aquí.. **susurraba ella**. **Maldición para que susurraba si ya habia gritado.

**-sakura yo … no soy bueno con las palabras.. **y en efecto no soy bueno haci que no mas la bese, si nuevamente aprisione sus labios con los mios, en un apasionado y dulce beso, por que demonios eran tan deliciosos. Me separe de ella un momento solo para observar sus hermosos ojos verdes entreabiertos posados sobre mi persona, parecia soprendida.

**-sasuke kun por que.. que hac…**selle sus palabras con mi dedo no devia hablar eso no era divertido

**-no digas nada solo dejame mostrarte, lo que siento.. **en un momento estuve a punto de sustituir mi dedo por mis labios cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

**-Sakura hija estas bien .. **se escucho la voz de uan mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

**-maldicon.. **masgulle bajando la cabeza. Aun la tenia debajo mio, se veia tan hermoso, hizo el intento de levantarse pero no se lo penmitiria, no me interrumpirian, me la llevaria a otro lado si era necesario, si asi mismo como estaba desnuda.

**-es mi madre Sasuke dejame… **me reclamo ella intentando safarse de mi agarre, pero yo soy Sasuke uchiha soy mas fuerte que ella, y no la soltaria.

**-inventate algo.. **susure nuevamente en la comisura de sus labios esta vez mis labios bajaron por su cuello haciendola suspirar y si no hubise sido por que tapo su boca juraria que estaba a punto de gemir en el instante en que llegue a su pecho**. Mejor será que te apresures, pronto no podras contenerlo. **

**-yo.. yo Mama es.. estoy bien solo… me … me caí de la CAMA!…, **si eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono un poco mas alto, ya había atrapado sus pechos entre mis manos y mi boca.

**-Estas segura hija? **Pregunto nuevamente la madre. De la chica a la que tenia debajo mio, una vez mas me acerque a sus labios.

**-tu mama es molesta.. ya veo de donde lo sacaste.. **rei no era ususal que lo hiciera pero por ello me lleve un ligero empujon de parte de la pelirosa que tanto deseaba, pero mis perfectos pectorales lo resistian. Ella solo sonrio.

**-Si mama estoy bien… no te preocupes…. **

_**Inner sakura; k yaaaaaa ya decia yo que los sueños se hacian realidad, dejame salir le voy a hacer recordar este dia com nunca en su vida. **_

**-**_**no, te callas, te imaginas que mama hubiese entrado. **_

_**Inner sakura: que hiban a entrar dejame a mi ya veras como lo pongo a pedir clemencia. **_

_**Que demonios piensa hacer sadista. **_

_**Inner sakura; somos la misma y yo soy lo que en verdad sientes a si que ya dejame fuera!**_

_**No!**_

**-Ahora tu podrias quitarte de encima ** me respondio espera por que se cubre eso me molesta se cubria los pechos con sus manos.

-**no.. **le respondi una vez mas me trace un camino de besos desde su cuello a su pecho que estaban cubiertos por sus manos, maldición, intente remover las manos de su cuerpo. **Vamos solo.. dejate llevar.. ** ella se resistia. Espera ¿se resitia? Una vez mas me pose en la comisura de sus labios, besandola cosa que se detuvo en el momento en que senti un punsante dolor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

-**te dije que te quitaras.. ** susurro ella con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, maldición desde cuando se volvio tan mala. Me deje caer en la cama maldición si que dolio.

**-maldicion sakura eso es un golpe bajo. **Le decia mientras intentaba no retorcerme del dolor. Ella se levanto tomando una vez mas la toalla y cubriedo su cuerpo.

**-que demonios haces aquí, y que demonios pensabas hacer y por que demonios, epera, ese olor… ** si ya se dio cuenta. **ESTAS BORRACHO!**

**-shhh no grites.. ** le reclame, vi como tomaba algunas cosas de su cabeta y se vestia, ahí va mi diversión de esta noche pense.. abrio la ventana.

-**ven en este momento te regresas a la villa uchiha.. como demonios te dejaron salir los anbus, en cuanto amanezca le digo a Tsunade sama que no hacen bien su trabajo y que de que sa, Sasuke sueltame. **

**-hablas mucho.. ** estaba halando demasiado, y eso no era bueno no me agradaba, asi que sin mas la tome en mis brazos y me dispuse a salir por la ventana, llevándola conmigo a si a la villa uchiha, donde nadie , y digo NADIE, interrumpiria mi intento de violación digo, nuestra muestra de amor. Si esto y ultimo lo decia con un tono sarcastico.

Una vez llegue ala villa uchiha, en especifico mi habitación, me encargue de cerrar la puerta con seguro, si definitivamente aquí nadie me interrumpiria, gracias a dios esa anbu molesta no estaba en la aldea, si tal vez ella seria la unica impertinente que me interrumpiria. Pero no estaba. Jiji supongo que hare de las mias mientras no esta.

_-como demonios se habia a trevido, esto era secuestro, espera que hace no no no cierres la puerta sasuke , maldición, y ahora, espera por que me ve con esos ojos, me estas asustando sasuke. _

-**Sakura… ** le llame en cuento vi que daba un par de pasos hacia a tras como preza que huye de un depredador. Pero este conejito no se escaparia de mis garras. **Sabes.. hace tiempo que deseaba decirte algo.. **

**-a.. aa. .a asi y .. y que .. que si se puede saber. **

Je sonrei, vaya que la ponia nerviosa, incluso se podia notar en su voz, vamos conejito no te hare daño, bueno solo un poco, no hubo mas salida vi como sus pies chocaban con la cama y yo ya estaba a pocos pasos de ella, la oportunidad perfecta.

-**sabes que hay algo en ti que .. **la distancia entre nosotros ya erea nula mis manos subieron hacia su cintura sosteniéndola y acercándola mas a mi, su rostro sonrojado, y sus labios que me pedían ser besados.

-**qu..que. . Sasuke-kun..?. ** no sabia como decirlo no soy de los que hablar o dicen lo que sientes, si soy Sasuke Uchiha, por que demonios tenia que ser un Uchiha maldición, mis labios pronto se posaron sobre los de ella en espera de que no se resistiera, y claro esta , debía estar alerta, no queremos que se repita el incidente de hace unos momentos, te juro que aun me duele ese maldito golpe, pero que, siii ,cedía sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los mios, pero ese no era mi plan, la tome por el cuello y profundice aun mas aquel beso convirtiéndolo en un apasionado, y ardiente beso, como mi lengua nuevamente disfrutaba del sabor de ella , como se robaba el aire que poseía en mis pulmones.

Mis labios dejaron los de ella y se dirigieron a su cuello su declicioso cuello, su aroma, la fragancia que tenia me volvia loco, sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, y yo me aferreba a ella, poco a poco la deje tirada sobre mi cama, estaba de cuclillas sobre ella, le miraba fijamente, esos ojos verdes que tenia. Por que de pronto me parecía la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Se veía frágil, delicada como una flor temerosa de ser cortada, por que por que tan frágil, solo ella, ella era la única, la única que me miraba de esa manera, una manera en la que ya hace tiempo nadie lo había echo, la mirada en sus ojos me recordaba a , a mi madre, pero era diferente pero y al tiempo, la misma mirada. Sonri si se me hacia deficil hacerlo pero con ella, con ella debajo de mi.

-**sasuke… **su voz me llamaba me esperaba, sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y lentamente me acercaron al de ella, me beso, perfecto, eso significaba que lo deseaba, me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, creo que hacerle caso a mi evil grin había funcionado.

_**Evil grim: en tu cara angelito te dije que ella si quería**_

_**angel Sasuke: que iba a saber yo. **_

Mis manos de deslizaban por debajo se su ropa, pero que ropa si solo se había puesto un camisón de tela fina, que puedo decir había agradecido una vez mas ese echo, pues pronto aquel diminuto camisón dejo de adornar su cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizaban tímidas sobre mi pecho despojándome de mi camisa sus ojos se abrieron, si le gustaba lo que veía que puedo decir yo soy perfecto. Sonreí una vez mas ante ese echo, me dedique una vez mas a sus pechos, suaves redondos, ni grandes ni pequeños cabian perfectamente en mis manos y eso era mas que justo, mis labios disfrutaban de su ya erectos pezones y mis dedos jugaban con los mismos, mi boca degustaba cada parte de ella, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, me exitaban cada vez mas.

**-Sa.. Sasuke –kun.. ** nuevamente gemia, mi nombre eso me gustaba , me encantaba saber que era yo quien le provocaba lo que ahora sentía, una de mis manos bajo lentamente por su abdomen y luego se introdujo en su diminuta lencería llegando a esa parte mas sendible de ella y notando lo humeda que ya estaba, vi como mordió sus labios a mi contacto.

-**no. Hay .. hay no.. ¿**por que no? Me pregunte pero no le di la mayor importancia sabia que deseaba lo contrario, y me dedique a jugar un poco con aquella zona haciendo que gimiera un poco mas, ¿ahora si quieres que te toque de esa manera?, la despoje de su ropa interior y luego mis labios se dedicaron a hacer el trabajo que mis dedos había dejado por mitad, pronto un gemido oculto un leve grito de placer se dejo escuchar al provocarle un inmenso placer, si la había llevado al su primer extasis y eso me agradaba, su respiración agitada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara apresurada mente, sus rojos labios y sus mejillas del mismo color, la imagen mas sensual que había visto, por que no me había Dado cuenta antes. Me despoje de lo que quedaba de mi ropa y una vez mas la bese.

Mi amigo posado en la cavidad de su intimidad, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba por un momento.

-**sa.. sauke .. **susurro levemente mi nombre.

-**tienes miedo de esto? ** Le pregunte, ya estas alturas había caído en cuenta, mi dulce Sakura era virgen y yo me encargaría de convertirla en mi mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza levemente.

-**pero… ** la bese.

-**lo se, sere cuidadoso , lo prometo. **Y dicho esto ella asintió, yo , me dedique a mi labor levemente entre en su cueva cuidando de no dañarla, lo había aprometido cierto, vi como una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro y sus uñas se aferraban am i espalda.

-**duele..**

**-solo un poco mas de acuerdo. ** Asintió nuevamente las lagrimas adornaban su rostro, y yo ya había entrado por completo en ella, solo un poco espere un poco, digamos que necesita acostumbrarse a aquella nueva intromisión en su cuerpo, no es asi ,pero luego de esta, seria la intromisión mas placentera que hubiese tenido, empezó con mis emebestidas, lentamente suave, con cuidado de no dañarla, sus gemidos ya se hacían presentes, el grito dolor de hace un momento se había sustituido por aquello gemidos mezclados con mi nombre que yo tanto gustaba de escuchar, además se supiclas constantes de su parte.

**-mas.. Sasuke mas , mas rápido .. **

**-eres una pervertida .**pervertida o no ,era mía, y asi la complacía, cada vez mas rápido , mas profundo, mas pasión y fuego que consumían nuestros cuerpos, como podía ella hacerme sentir asi, sus paredes contrayéndose contra mi miembro, haciéndome gemir a mi también, pronto, pronto llegaría.

-**sakura, yo me.. **

**-no.. no te detengas, por favor hazlo , hazlo dentro … **

Y asi lo hize, claro ella lo pidió, y que importaba si resultaba esperar un niño mio planeaba recontruir mi clan de todos modos. El placer que sentíamos en ese momento era solo superado con el placer de volverlo a hacer, ella recostada sobre mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello disfrutando de su aroma.

-**ne. Sasuke.. **

**-si?..**

**-lo.. lo hacemos de nuevo?**le observe mas sonreír, estaba sonrojada, y aun así me hacia esa peticion.

-**ya te dije que eres una pervertida? **

**-mira quien habla, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me rapto. **

**-eso ya no importa.. ** me pose encima de ella y la bese una vez mas. Dispuesto a demostrarle nuevamente lo mucho que… la amaba.

**Fin**

Carmasi: Es mi cumple y quiero deleitarlos con este capitulo tan especial

Te callas, Diablo que gay me salió carmasi me estas ganando la batalla y te va a apoderar de lo que queda de mi .

Carmasi: jujuju ya sabrás una inner nunca puede ganarle a la real. En mi cumple soy poderosa

-.- le voy a decir a elefantrom ya veras

Carmasi: muahuhahauhaua CUNMPLE!

Bueno gracias a setsuna17 por dejarme tus review y seguir mi fic aun que gay lo sigues aruigato!

Inner alt6erno: , que mariconada, pero que , mariconada, Sasuke tenia que verdq, por que el es Sasuke uchiha, perona m******* emo, te hiciste hombre al fin.


End file.
